Serena Moore Book 1
by jemvandathiel
Summary: Serena Moore is the daughter of Selena Moore and... Sirius Black? She was now aged eleven, right age to enter first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The Chamber of Secrets is now open and Harry Potter was accused of being Slytherin's descendant who attacked petrified students, including a ghost and a cat. This can be also found on Wattpad. - vandathiel
1. Prologue

Serena Moore is just an ordinary girl. Maybe not too ordinary. In fact, she makes weird things happen around her and is aware why these happen. She grew up being told that she is a witch. Her mother, Selena Moore, is also a witch. She always hear from her mother how brilliant it is to study magic at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Unfortunately, she has no plan in making Serena study there because it is in Europe and they are currently in America.

Serena never met her father. Her mother always told her that he is a good man. He is a great wizard. He is nothing but loyal to his friends. But in return, he was thrown into Azkaban, a wizard prison, even without a trial.

Serena's mother never really had proof that her father is innocent but that's what she strongly believes in. She can clearly see how much her mother loves him.

In the age of eleven, Serena is made aware of the things that happened in the wizarding world. Whether it be dark or not. Her mother wanted her to know that there are many good wizards but dark wizards also exist.

She knew about her mother's friends. James and Lily who died protecting their son Harry Potter who was only a year old. This Harry Potter defeated the dark wizard who majority of the wizarding world feared. Even his name is rarely spoken by wizards and witches in America. How much more in Europe? But her mother never feared the name. She will just casually say the name Voldemort but add a grim and dark expression.

James and Lily was her father's friends. That is why Serena always wondered whether she would be able to meet Harry and be his friend too just like their parents. But she doubted it. She's not meant to study in Hogwarts. Or is she?


	2. Chapter 1 - The Letters

"Mom, I wrote to uncle Moony yesterday." Serena informed her mom while struggling to slice the apple pie in front of her while her mom gave her a smile.

"Really? What'd you say?"

She shrugged and then bit the sliced piece of pie off her fork.

"He was actually the first one to write to me and I just gave him a quick reply. He was asking me if I'm sure that I am not attending Hogwarts." She noticed her mom's sudden change of mood.

Serena cut in even before her mom could apologize and feel sorry for her.

"I said I can't. I want to stay here with you. Besides, there was not even a Hogwarts letter sent to me." She said that trying hard not to show any hint of sadness and disappointment.

She watched her mom bite her lip and then gave her a sad smile.

"I'm sorry dear. I know you want to study at Hogwarts. I want you to study there too. It's just that I can't leave your Grandma here alone. And you know how much she's afraid of going back to Europe. It would kill her. And—"

"I know that mom. Like I said, there is not even a Hogwarts letter sent to me. There's only two weeks left until the 1st of September. I doubt I would even receive one."

After eating their breakfast, Serena went to her room and went straight to her mirror. She looked at her reflection and clearly distinguished her resemblance to her mom. But there is no doubt that she somehow inherited other traits from her dad. Her hair was black and curly and her eyes were grey like her dad's. Mom often comments on how she reminds her of her father whenever she cracks jokes out of the blue or even attempt subtle pranks. She has that mischievous flare on her and she couldn't help but smile at the thought.

She really wished she could meet her dad. Was he even aware that he has a daughter? Mom said that she did not get the chance to tell him. She looked at the moving photograph pinned on the side of her mirror. It was her dad, Sirius Black, waving at the picture. He looks a lot like her. With that black hair, grey eyes and that mischievous smile. He was handsome alright. The girl next him was Selena Moore in her young years. She looked so beautiful with her brown hair and black eyes which Serena did not inherit but they had similar nose and faces. Along with her parents are four other young adults and a baby not more that a month old. The man with unruly hair and round glasses is James Potter and the lady beside him holding the baby is Lily Potter. The baby was none other than Harry Potter.

Serena couldn't avoid pouting because of the fact that she could not meet Harry because she was not attending Hogwarts. By this year, he must be in his second year.

Her eyes trailed to a shabby looking man beside Lily and another smile formed on her lips. That is Remus Lupin who she calls uncle Moony. He is also a friend of her dad that continued to stay in touch with Mom. Whenever Serena and her mom spent short vacations in England, it was uncle Moony who Serena loved meeting. Except when their vacation is on a full moon. Uncle Moony always avoided people at days of the full moon. It is because he has this 'furry little problem' which he thought is dangerous to the people around him.*

Serena moved her eyes along to the last person in the picture. It was Peter Pettigrew. But he died the same night that James and Lily died.

Serena frowned. It was believed that Peter died because her dad, Sirius was the one who killed him. She knew that she does not have the evidence or proof that her dad was innocent but there was this feeling of assuredness inside of her. The way her mom speaks highly and lovingly of her dad makes her believe that her dad is a good man.

Serena's thoughts would have continued to deepen if not for the knock on her door.

"Yes?"

"Rena, dear. I don't know how to say this."

The door bursted open and she saw her mother beaming at her while holding a letter. She stood in front of her probably lost for words. Her eyes glinting with joy.

She couldn't help but furrowing her eyes then took a peak on the letter her mom was holding and then back to her mom again.

"What is it mom?" she said half chuckling at her mom's expression.

And that was when her mom was able to speak in a soft whisper.

"Hogwarts."

Serena did not know whether to believe it or not so she snatched the letter from her mom's hand and read it.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Ms. Moore,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than August 25.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall,

Deputy Headmistress

She clasped her free hand to her mouth to stop herself from squealing.

"But how– when?!"

"Just now." her mom was now smiling and looking at Serena's expression.

At a moment Serena's heart felt like it was going to explode but then she remembered their early conversation. Her heart dropped and looked sadly at her mom.

"Well, we better tell them I'm not going."

Her mom shook her head.

"No, you'll go."

"But—"

"I know, I know. I told you we can't stay in Europe. We can't but you can."

Mixed emotions crossed Serena's face. Is her mom really saying that she is going to study in Hogwarts.

"Mom... how? How about you? I don't want to leave you here."

"Don't worry about me, Rena. I may have been worried about you being far from me before. But now, I'll be more than happy that it's Hogwarts where you'll stay. It's the best wizarding school there is. Your father and I both studied there."

Serena can't help but smile with her mom. Even though she already said that a lot of times, she loves hearing anything about her parents' youthful days. It only proves how much her mom loves her dad until this very day.

She gave her mom a hug then stared at her letter again.

She can't believe it. She's going to Hogwarts. She'll meet the professors and people in Hogwarts who her mom always talked about.

"I'm glad that Professor Dumbledore is still your headmaster."

She stared at the name of the deputy headmistress.

"Is this the McGonagall you always talked about?"

"Yes, Professor Minerva McGonagall. Brilliant!! I am sure she still teaches transfiguration. I wonder if Professor Flitwick is still there."

Both of their attention turned to the sound of knocking downstairs.

"Oh, that must be the muggle postman."

Even though Serena grew up in America, her mom raised her accustomed to calling non-wizarding folks Muggles. American wizards and witches call them No-maj. Her mom on the other hand, is called a muggleborn because she's born to muggles. That is why Serena was aware of the ways of muggles around them. She always talked to grandma about muggle things she does not know.

"Tell me again about the sorting ceremony, Mom. You said there are four houses."

Her mom sat down her bed and gestures her to sit down beside her.

"Yes there are four of them. There's Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin"

"How does that work? Aren't you going to tell me how students are sorted?"

Her mom gave her a grin.

"I won't. It's a tradition, I won't tell you or the thrill and surprise would be ruined."

Serena pouted and mumbled about how unfair it is.

"You said dad was in Gryffindor right? And you're from Hufflepuff."

Her mom nodded and noticed the anxious expression in her daughter's face.

"You don't need to worry about what house you'll be in. You can always choose where you want to be in. That's what your father did. The hat wants him to be in Slytherin but no, he wants to break the tradition and ended up in Gryffindor."

"But what if I'm in Slytherin?"

She noticed her mom paused but immediately gave her an assuring smile.

"You will be a good Slytherin then. Rena, I don't care and you're father wouldn't too. I just want you to enjoy your years at Hogwarts. So enough worrying about the houses alright?"

She nodded and her mom finally went downstairs. Serena is now left alone with her letter in her hand.

She hums a tune she heard from a song on the radio of their muggle neighbor to distract herself from thinking about the houses as she takes a roll of parchment from her table and began writing to her uncle Moony.

 _Dear Uncle Moony,_

 _Never mind the first reply I gave you. Because I have just received my Hogwarts letter this morning and am excited to go to London. Mom already agreed and was even the one who is pushing me to go. I don't know if I'll be able to see you before I even board the Hogwarts train. Oh right, I still have to go in Diagon Alley. Maybe you could meet us there? I do hope to see you._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Serena_

 _P.S. I wonder what house will I end up._

Serena gave a heavy breath as she rolled the parchment. The houses still on her mind. She wants to be in Gryffindor or Hufflepuff. And she knew that between the two, Hufflepuff is most likely.

She finally stands up and went outside her room still excited to let her life as a witch begin.

 **Hi there!! I'm new here on but this fanfic of mine is also published on Wattpad. I knew some of HP fans doesn't use wattpad and use this instead so I really wanted to spread this fanfic. That is why I also made this account and started to publish my fanfic here too.** **I hope you're enjoying it ()/** **If you haven't seen my profile yet, my Wattpad account username is @vandathiel** **I hope you check it out hahaha... good day Potterheads!!**


	3. Chapter 2 - Diagon Alley

All of her belongings she needed to bring were already packed. Together with her owl, Wago, who was comfortably hooting in his cage. Serena couldn't help skipping around the house as she prepared for leaving. She kissed her Grandma goodbye and left with her mom to the shipping port.

"Why can't we just apparate mom?"

It's a question she always wondered.

Being an adult witch, her mom can do it smoothly.*

"It would be too risky even for powerful wizards to travel long distance by apparition. And besides, it would be illegal to trespass a country."

Serena sees the ship they always board whenever they go to London for vacation. Her mom said that it is only for witches and wizards. Unlike the other ships, this moves purely from magic.

"How about the Floo network? Or Portkeys?"

"It's possible, although it would take a longer time for it to be prepared and would cost us much more than what we payed for in muggle-like transportations. Like this one for example."

They entered the ship and Serena noticed the British faces of the people traveling with them.

In the middle of their travel, her mom asked for her Hogwarts letter and they both looked at the things she needed to bring.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

UNIFORM

First-year students will require:

1\. Three sets of plain work robes (black)

2\. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

3\. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

4\. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags

COURSE BOOKS

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk

A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot

Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling

A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration by

Emetic Switch One Thousand Magical

Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore

Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander

Break with a Banshee by Gilderoy Lockhart

Gadding with Ghouls by Gilderoy Lockhart

Holidays with Hags by Gilderoy Lockhart

Travels with Trolls by Gilderoy Lockhart

Voyages with Vampires by Gilderoy Lockhart

Wanderings with Werewolves by Gilderoy Lockhart

Year with the Yeti by Gilderoy Lockhart

OTHER EQUIPMENT

wand cauldron (pewter, standard size 2) set

glass or crystal phials

telescope set

brass scales

Students may also bring an owl or a cat or a toad

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS

"That teacher sure trusts that Lockhart fellow to make us buy all of his books."

She looked up to her mom and saw her frowning.

"What's wrong?"

"The last name Lockhart rings a bell. I think there was a Lockhart a few years lower than me back at Hogwarts. But I doubt this is him. That Lockhart was an idiot and an attention seeker. He used to take credit for the cool pranks your father and his friends did. That's why they were never caught." she laughed at the memory and looked at the paper again. *

"But wouldn't that make him in trouble?" Serena asked while giggling at her mom's reaction.

"I guess he's all for the attention no matter what the reason was."

A few hours later they were already at the port of England. Serena and her mom went straight to an area where only wizards could be seen, then she saw her mom raise her wand to call the Knight Bus.

Only seconds passed when a large blue bus appeared in front of them.

"Good afternoon, little miss. Going to The Leaky Cauldron again 'ey." Serena returned the greeting to the conductor of the bus. His name was Stan Shunpike.

"Yes.. Leaky Cauldron please. My dearest daughter here is needing of her stuffs for her first year at Hogwarts." her mom smiled proudly.

The Knight Bus was not exactly a very comfortable ride. But Serena loved it because she enjoyed the fast speed of the bus.

It only took a few minutes for them to arrive in the Leaky Cauldron. Serena was laughing as she get off the bus.

"I can't get enough of these rides, mom. Why not buy a car that could go that fast." she giggled while her mom looked pale from the ride.

"I would never... I only let us ride that bus because we are on a tight schedule. I don't want you to be late in buying your things. Diagon Alley would only get more crowded as Sept. first gets near."

Serena's giggling ceased when she realized something.

"Wait, why are we here in the Leaky Cauldron then?"

"There's a passageway inside."

Passageways... that's one thing that Serena is looking forward to in going to Hogwarts. Her mom tells her about the adventures of her father and his friends who knew every passageway in the castle. She can't wait to see all of it for herself.

Just behind the pub, there is a large brick wall which doesn't look like much. But Serena was excited to see how her mom would open the passageway.

She brought out her wand and tapped the bricks around a hole on the wall and the brick wall magically gave them way.

It was Serena's first time to visit Diagon Alley and if it was only possible, she wanted to enter every shop in there at this very moment. The crowd was indeed thick and witches and wizards are walking in every space available.

"Come on, let's get your robes first."

They entered Madam Malkin's shop and the shop was packed that it took a long time for them to get Serena's robes.

When they left the shop, Serena caught a glimpse of a broom store.

Another reason for her to get excited in going at Hogwarts is quidditch. Serena loved Quidditch even though she only watched a game twice. She never flew a broom but she would love to learn how. She also wanted to be a Quidditch Chaser someday.

"It's a Nimbus 2001 father. That could beat Potters stupid 2000. I'm sure I'll make the team."

Serena's eyes darted to a pale faced, blonde boy who went inside the shop. She must have misheard the name Potter somehow. She peeked through the window where the Nimbus 2000 and Nimbus 2001 were displayed and saw the boy with a tall blonde man.

"Gracious, Rena. I thought I lost you. What are you looking at?" Her mom followed her gaze and Serena noticed that she immediately frowned at the sight of the two people who she was looking at inside.

"Malfoy." her mom said through gritted teeth.

"Who is Malfoy, mom?"

"Not a person you would want to talk to. Come on now. Let's go get your wand."

Serena held unto her mom's hand and they walked through the large crowd.

"Ron, where's Harry? Oh dear. Where did he end up to."

"He might be in Knockturn Alley. Mum, maybe George and I should check him there."

"I already forbid you to go there!! Let your father check him instead."

Serena looked at the large group of red heads they passed who looked like a family. Did she just heard a name 'Harry'? Could it be Harry Potter?

They entered Ollivanders wand shop where an old wand is in display. Serena wondered if that is the owner's wand.

The moment her mom entered the door, they were greeted by a creepy looking old man. He must be Ollivanders.

"Another youngling, I see. I do remember you Miss Selena— ah, who might be the lucky husband of yours?"

Selena's face flushed and hesitated.

"I wasn't able to marry, sir. I'm still a Moore. This is my daughter, Serena."

Serena greeted the old man and he started to pick different wands then handed them one by one to Serena. She hadn't even felt any of them in her fingertips.

Sometimes she's able to hold them but then it looked like Ollivanders was waiting for something to happen to know if his wands are not broken. By the seventh wand she held, sparks ignited from the tip of her wand and a soft, gentle wind suddenly gave her chills from the back of her neck.

"Ahhh, ten and a half inches, willow. This has a unicorn hair as its core. Its yours now, miss Moore."

Serena was staring at her wand when her mom nudged her gently.

"Too happy to speak?" she giggled.

"Kind of. Mom, why did it took so long for Mr. Ollivanders to choose a wand for me? And why can't I choose for myself?"

"The wand chooses the wizard, Rena. Most magical items possess magic of their own which, wizards are not always able to understand. I don't know how wands chooses the wizard that would own them. Maybe you should ask Mr. Ollivanders."

Serena didn't want to. He looked harmless but Serena couldn't deny that he is really creepy.

When they left the shop, Serena noticed wizards and witches outside Flourish and Blotts. It is where they are supposed to buy Serena's books. They are crowding the entrance and was definitely watching something.

"Rena, we forgot to buy your gloves. Come on."

After they got her gloves, they went straight to Flourish and Blotts to buy all her books. The shop was less crowded than what Serena expected it to be. Maybe the wizard earlier left already. The moment they entered the shop, she felt disappointed with the whispers she heard.

"Was that really Harry Potter? The Harry Potter? Merlin's beard. He even recieved free books from Lockhart."

"But why was there a fight a while ago?"

"I heard it was between a Weasley and Lucius Malfoy."

Serena only paid attention to the whisper about Harry Potter. He was in there and she wasn't able to meet him!

"Mom! Harry Potter was here." She said then pouted her lips.

Just like Serena, her mom looked thoroughly disappointed that she didn't see Harry. She wanted to see her friends' son and Sirius' godson.

"I'm sure you'll see him at Hogwarts. Come on we have to— oh you've got to be joking!!"

"Why?! Whatzit?" Serena looked at the direction her mom was looking.

She was not looking at a handsome blonde man who was smiling endlessly at them.

"Bless my word, is it the beautiful Selena Moore that is in front of me." The man stood up from his chair where he was signing some books and went straight to Serena's mom. He didn't even noticed that she was there.

"Lockhart." Her mom seemed not to pleased to see him but greeted him politely.

"A pleasure to meet you here. Who would have thought that you wrote books about beasts that my daughter is going to need for her school year."

The man looked surprised and suddenly looked at Serena.

"Daughter?" Lockhart studied her curiously and looked at her mom again while smiling.

"Well then I'm happy to inform you that I would be the professor teaching her Defense Against the Dark Arts class."

Serena's first impression of him is an idiot. Totally an idiot. Maybe because of her mom's pre-description of him.

"Oh, how brilliant that is." Serena managed to stop herself from giggling after noticing the sarcastic tone of her mom which Lockhart did not.

He continued bragging about his 'adventures' while Serena looked around the shop and tried hard not to hear Lockhart's voice until her mom held her hand and went straight to the door.

She could hear the 'professor's' goodbye but her mom did not even looked back.

"That guy was an idiot all right. He did not even notice that I was just being sarcastic with everything."

Serena finally released her laugh that she was holding for too long.

"There is something you're not telling me, mom." Serena grinned and looked at her mom's reaction.

She just snorted and rolled her eyes at the memory. "Well, that Lockhart guy did ask me out during my fourth year. But I said no."

"But you said you didn't date dad until the end of your seventh year."

Her mom blushed at the thought.

"I did. But ever since he helped me from Slytherin bullies, I already started to have a crush on him since then. That was in my second year."

"Is that when dad used the Bat Bogey hex at that Zabini guy you said?"

Her mom nodded.

"I can't wait to learn that one." Serena giggled.

Her mom then gave her a stern but somewhat amused look.

"What? I'm not going to hex someone... except for guys like that Zabini."

"I know you look up to your father, Rena. But I don't deny that he and his friends were big-headed and idiots back then. I don't want you causing trouble around Hogwarts, okay?"

"Mom, how could a girl like me even do the things the Marauders did back then?" Serena smiled but deep inside she was already plotting all the things she could do at Hogwarts.

Serena may look like an innocent and sweet girl. She really is but that doesn't mean she can't be a prankster. During her school years at a muggle elementary school, she was a subtle prankster who made a lot of trouble. Her mom knew about that and had scolded her sometimes. But she knew that her mom was somehow laughing between the lines. Maybe she reminded her of Serena's dad.

The books alone that they bought were too many to carry so her mom placed all of the equipments they bought inside an enchanted bag where she placed an engorgement charm.

Serena requested to take a look around the other shops before going back to the leaky cauldron.

She went inside Gambol and Jape's joke shop where she found stuffs that she liked. Like the Filibuster's Fireworks which her mom did not want her to buy. It took her mom a long time to make them leave the shop and as she walked outside, she swore to herself that she would go back there again.

The last shop they entered is the Quality Quidditch Supplies where she bought a book entitled 'Quidditch Through the Ages'. Something she would read rather than Lockhart's books.

When they went back to the Leaky Cauldron, her mom booked a room for them to stay until Serena's departure on the Hogwarts Train.

Serena seemed very happy about everything that was happening right at that very moment. She would miss her mom a lot, but she can't deny her excitement to learn magic in Hogwarts.

In the middle of the night, Serena heard an owl outside their window.

She looked at it recognized it as the owl that her uncle Moony usually used. She hurriedly opened it and read it.

Dear Rena,

I am so glad to know that you are finally attending Hogwarts. But I must apologize that I can not meet you for now. There are certain things I should take care of for a while and I couldn't find a time that I could visit you. Werewolves are not allowed to go near to students I presume. Although Dumbledore would allow it, not all wizards and witches thinks so.

I just wish from the bottom of my heart, that you find your first year at Hogwarts like I did when I met my friends. That was more precious to me than all the magic that has been taught us. I'm sure you won't have any trouble finding friends. and don't worry yourself about the houses. I'm sure you'll do great in any house.

I assume you're at the Leaky Cauldron for now. Stay safe, Rena. Say hi to Selena for me.

sincerely,

Moony

Serena frowned at the letter. She won't be seeing uncle Moony for now.

"What's that?" Her mom found her awake and walked to her side.

"A letter from uncle Moony. He said he can't meet us... for now."

Her mom pulled her in a side hug and smoothed her hair.

"He must have been busy."

"I don't think so. I think it's about this 'werewolves are dangerous' things again. I hate it when wizards and witches are prejudiced against wizards like uncle Moony. He is the nicest ma I've ever known." Serena gave a heavy sigh.

"I know, love. Don't worry. Your uncle Remus knows that there are still people like us who looked at him as family and friend."

They both get back to bed but a thought lingered again to Serena. Uncle Moony mentioned his friends... She then wondered if uncle Moony still thinks her dad betrayed Lily and James. She again thought how hurt uncle Moony could have been waking up in the middle of the night with the news that two of his friends were killed by Voldemort, one was blown up and one was brought to Azkaban because of being accused as a death eater who betrayed his best friends. How could someone survive hearing that news. She gave another heavy sigh and closed her eyes to sleep.


	4. Chapter 3 - Hogwarts Express

Serena already learned how to get to Diagon Alley. Being the curious girl she is, she wondered if she could open the passageway behind the pub. She did not have the chance though. The scary innkeeper named Tom caught her sneaking to the brick wall one morning and since then he was keeping an eye on her whenever she gets near the wall. Her mom on the other hand didn't have a single clue of what she planned.

The week went by quickly for Serena because she spent it reading some of her books while her mom went downstairs probably talking with the witches or wizards she found familiar. She had read Quidditch Through The Ages cover to cover and continued reading The Standard Book of Spells. She already memorized some of the interesting spells written on the book and tried to use it. She also tried spells that her mom usually used at home like lumos and nox. She did not have any trouble using those.

When she got bored reading, she continued to sneak behind the pub, hoping no one is looking and that she could get back to Diagon Alley. Unfortunately, Tom was really convinced in watching her closely.

"Are your school stuffs ready?" Her mom asked sweetly as she appeared from the door.

"Yes, mom." Serena answered while putting her long black curly hair up in a ponytail. She was wearing muggle clothes because her mom told her that she could wear her robes inside the train instead.

Her mom took her wand out and levitated Serena's trunks.

"Come now, dear. I booked a muggle car for us. Oh- don't forget Wago."

Serena carried Wago's cage and remembered something.

"I forgot to send my reply to uncle Moony! How could I have forgotten!?"

She opened a drawer near their bed and took out a letter where she had written her reply. Then she turned to Wago.

"Hey boy. I've got something for you to deliver. This is for uncle Moony. Remus Lupin, okay?" The owl hooted affectionately and flew out the window.

Serena did not noticed the glances her mom gave her because she was starting to get a little bit nervous about the whole thing. She just stared preoccupied outside the car window.

Will she make friends like uncle Moony told her? Or will she make a fool of herself the moment she step aboard the train. Will she be any good at her academics? (although it did not bother her that much) She just hoped that this year would be filled with precious memories as a first year.

"You're going to be fine." her mom finally spoke and gave her a reassuring smile which made her relax a bit.

When they arrived at King's Cross station her mom asked her what was the platform number although she already knew.

"9 mom. I'll never forget that." her mom chuckled and pushed her trolley but Serena refused.

"I want to push it." she smiled and faced the barrier between platforms 9 and 10. She stared at it and wondered how many bones of hers would brake if this was not really a passageway.

"Are you scared?" her mom asked while holding her hand and positioned herself beside Serena to help her push the trolley.

Serena nodded sheepishly.

"Wouldn't the muggles see us?"

"No, they are too busy to notice us." her mom grinned and then looked at her again.

"Let's do it in a run, come on." Serena obeyed her mom. She wanted to close her eyes as the end of her trolley met the barrier but it only grew wider when it simply passed through together with the two of them.

Serena could now see a scarlet steam-engine which was being boarded by many students. There was also a sign with Hogwarts Express and eleven o'clock written on it. There were many wizards and witches, young and old.

"Wow." that was the first thing that came out of her mouth. She really was going to Hogwarts and there was no turning back.

She felt her mom's hand hold hers again and they pushed her trolley.

Serena looked at a clock in the platform and it said that it was only ten thirty so her mom suggested they should buy something to drink first. They found a café that her mom used to stay while waiting at the platform during her student years so they entered it.

As Serena sat down with her mom, she heard a boy saying something that caught her attention.

"I've read about him in my books dad! And Harry Potter really defeated that dark wizard. I don't know the name though. He was always labeled as You-Know-Who or the Dark Lord." *

"Harry Potter is famous around here mom." Serena said and looked at the cup that was placed over her table.

"Of course he is, little girl. He defeated You-know-who. Everyone who lived after the war and all kids his age raised by a magical family know his name." the witch who gave her the cup said. She looked at the witch and unto the cup.

"Why is it empty?" Serena asked confused.

"You just choose your order, say it and the cup will fill itself." the witch winked and gave a little courtesy bow to her mom then walked to the counter.

Serena excitingly chose a drink she liked and muttered her order. "Strawberry milk tea." Her mouth opened when the cup was instantly filled with a pink milky liquid.

"How come you never told me there was something like this?" she asked accusingly at her mom.

Her mom gave a slight laugh. "Because I never needed to use it. Besides, it does not magically just appear from nothing. It just somehow transports the drink to your cup from their kitchen."

Serena finished her drink around ten fifty and told her mom to get going. She saw her mom pay the witch and they began to leave.

There were more students now than earlier and parents were now saying their goodbyes to their children.

"Let's put your trunk on the train." Her mom lifted the trunk without magic and was having a hard time doing it.

"Let me help you there."

"Oh, thank you." Serena looked at the man who was also lifting another trunk.

The man had bright red hair which Serena thought was the most noticeable feature of the man. He saw her staring at him and he smiled.

After he lifted both of hers and the trunk he was carrying, he turned around and called at other red-head wizards. There was a woman, one girl and two boys who were obviously twins.

"Boys, Ginny... Board the train now Weasleys."

Weasley? The name rings a bell to Serena's memory.

She looked at the group of red-heads again and noticed that they were anxiously looking at the barrier where a sign with Platform nine and three quarters was written. It was where the barrier from the muggle station was.

The man beside Serena noticed their anxious looks to and walked to where they were standing.

Serena could not hear what they were talking about but the woman with them, which Serena assumed to be the mother was waving her hands in panic.

The man then, went to the barrier and carefully tried to pass through it but it was not successful.

"Rena." Serena snapped out of her thoughts when she heard her mom.

"Sorry, I was curious. What's going on?" She directed her gaze to the family. "And why can't he just apparate?"

"That would be too risky. It would cause a lot more attention for muggles."

"Anyway... Let me hug you one more time." her mom did and all Serena could say was. 'can't... tight'

With her mind off the red-head family, her nervousness came back to her. She looked at her mom who was ready to cry.

"Mom, you're not going to cry are you?" teased Serena.

"I'm just so happy and sad at the same time." she took a handkerchief from her pocket and wiped her tears.

"I'll miss you." her mom kissed her forehead and she hugged her again.

"I'll miss you too mom. Don't worry. I'll always write to you." she said with two thumbs up.

Her mom smiled and straightened to let Serena go.

She was now inside the train and she did not notice that the red-heads earlier were already on the train waving at their mother as the train started to move. Serena also peered through the window where she could wave goodbye to her mom who was now crying again. "Oh mom." she whispered with a smile.

She pulled her trunk as she looked for a compartment where she could stay. Almost all of the compartments were full. Serena was currently feeling the excitement of what her first friends would be like.

While glancing at every compartment, she did not mean to bump into a boy with blonde curly hair. "Oh, sorry. I didn't see you there."

Serena remembered the voice of the boy who was indeed the one who mentioned Harry Potter back in the café.

"It's alright. No harm done." Serena calmly smiled. "Have you seen a compartment where I could join? All the ones here are almost full and I don't want to-"

"You can join us." she was cut off by a boy who came out of a compartment she passed.

Serena tried her best not to frown when she saw that the guy was wearing a Slytherin robe but failed when the boy added another statement to his recent invitation. "You wouldn't want to sit with a muggleborn, do you." the boy sneered.*

Serena looked at the boy who she bumped and his face was now red from embarrassment but he was trying to say something.

"There's nothing wrong with being a muggleborn. And I am proud of it especially if people who hates us are stupid like you!" he shouted.

Serena noticed some students are disturbed by the sudden shouting but was to busy with their conversations to look outside their compartment.

The Slytherin boy made an annoyed expression but tried to act cool.

"Don't even think about calling me stupid, you filthy mudbl-"

The boy did not manage to finish his sentence because Serena kicked him in the shin.

"And don't even try calling him that, you prat. Get back to your compartment and I will never want to be inside with people like you!!"

Serena then pushed him to his compartment where students who looked like his friends were not able to react from shock. Serena gave him a furious glare and slammed the door shut. The guy almost said 'mudblood'. It was a foul term used for muggleborns. Her mom is a muggleborn and that stupid prat's blood seemed to be more muddy than anyone else she'd met.

The boy from the café was now looking with at her with awe.

Serena almost tripped when two boys probably older, both with bright red hair and pale skin with freckles popped out from a nearby compartment.

"That was madly brilliant, mate."

"Mad but brilliant!"

"You didn't even use a hex!"

"Still brilliant"

"Have you seen the git's face? He looked like a troll."

"He always looked like a troll."

Serena opened her mouth to say something like thanks or anything but was too surprised by the sudden appearance of the twins. These were the twins she saw with the red-head family at the platform.

"Thanks... I guess?" she finally managed to speak.

"You're a first year, are you not?" another guy appeared from behind them. Unlike the twins, he did not have orange hair or pale complexion. He has dark skin and hair with dreadlocks.

Serena nodded and wasn't able to stop herself from blushing. This was too much attention for now.

"uhh.." all their attention was now turned to the boy from the café. He blushed for a moment then quickly stated what he wanted to say.

"You were asking for a compartment a while ago before... well, i don't have a compartment either so is it okay if I join you looking for one?" he said that with a fast and squeaky voice.

"You can stay at ours. But it's more crowded than the others. Yet it would be nice for our sister to meet friends her age."

They all agreed and went to the compartment. And they were not joking when they said that it would be crowded.

There was the pretty red-head girl which Serena already saw at the platform and another girl with bushy hair and large front teeth.*

"Oi, Ginny. We found you friends. These is uh- what did you say your name was again?"

Serena couldn't help it anymore. She bursted out laughing and they were now staring at her.

She wiped a tear away from her eyes and tried to compose herself.

"Sorry... the twins were just hilarious. I was just to speechless earlier to tell them how funny I think they were."

The twins acted being hurt.

"That's offensive. We're not twins!! What do you say George? Aren't you hurt? She said we were funny."

"Indeed, Fred. I actually find myself more handsome than you."

With that, the whole compartment bursted into laughs and giggles.

When all of them were seated and the laughing ceased, they started to introduce themselves.

"As you already know, I'm Gred-

\- and I am Forge."

"We are not the Weasley twins." They both said in chorus.

Serena then looked at the boy with dreadlocks and waited for him to introduce himself which he gladly did.

"I'm Lee Jordan... I am obviously this two's lost triplet."

"We told you we weren't twins!!! That means one of us is!" George acted being shocked by the realization.

Serena giggled again and noticed their robes.

"You're all Gryffindors aren't you?"

"Yes. These triplets are in their fifth year. I'm Hermione Granger. I'm a year above you." She smiled but Serena noted the bossy tone she used. Hermione seemed someone you wouldn't want to catch you doing trouble.

"I'm Ginevra Weasley. I'd prefer Ginny." Ginny smiled at Serena and she returned it. "I'm Colin Creevey. I'm a muggleborn. It's nice to meet you all." Colin looked very pleased to meet new friends.

"I'm Muggleborn too, Colin." Hermione smiled at him and Colin beamed at the information.

Serena thought it could have been because of the incident a while ago. Serena frowned after she remembered the foul word that stupid Slytherin was trying to say.

"What's your name then, Oh great Slytherin punisher." Serena laughed shortly because of the way Fred and George gave her a courtesy bow before introducing herself.

"I'm Serena. Serena... Moore."

Serena's heart sunk when she realized she almost said Serena Black. She wanted to say that. She wanted to proudly say her dad's last name. I am Serena Black, daughter of Sirius Black. But she couldn't. Aside from the fact that her parents weren't married, her mom also told her that it would be best not to tell anyone that her father is Sirius Black... yet. But that didn't mean they believe the accusations to her father. Her mom just didn't want Serena to have a hard time going to school being prejudiced by who they thought her father was.

"So do you have any idea what happened to Ron and Harry?"

All of their attention was now on Hermione Granger.

"Are you friends with Harry Potter?" Serena automatically asked.

"Yes we all are. He actually went to King's Cross with us. He's our younger brother's best friend."

Serena's eyes beamed and so did Colin's.

"Really? The Harry Potter?!" Colin asked with his usual hyper voice.

"But why isn't he here?" Serena asked.

The Weasleys exchanged anxious looks and Hermione was the one who spoke.

"They said that after they crossed the barrier, Harry and Ron did not follow them."

Serena remembered the Weasleys' father trying to cross the barrier.

"I remember now. Is that why your parents were in a panic at the platform?"

"Yes. We thought they were just playing with us. But they didn't really appear."

"Well they couldn't be in trouble right? It must have been something concerning the magic used for the barrier."

Serena wondered what could have happened.

"I remember Harry talking about a house-elf warning him not to go back to Hogwarts when we rescued from the Dursleys." one of the twins said.

Serena forgotten about what they were talking about and caught one word from what George said.

"What do you mean rescued?" she was now frowning at whatever reason Harry was needed to be rescued.

"Harry's uncle was starving him and put bars on his window."

Serena's face flushed from anger when she pictured a younger version of James Potter inside a room with bars on its window.

"They did what?!"

The others were startled with her expression so she tried to calm herself down.

"Sorry... I just can't." Serena didn't know how to explain her anger. She did not even understand why she felt a special connection with Harry Potter even though they never met.

"Do you have any relation with Harry, Serena?" Hermione asked curiously and she saw how Ginny waited eagerly for an answer. Serena tried her best not to giggle and gave the best answer she could give.

"My mom was a friend of his parents."

"Oh, Harry would be delighted!" Hermione exclaimed and almost clapped her hands.

"If he and Ron arrive at Hogwarts that is."

The twins smacked Lee Jordan on the head.

"Of course they will! Dumbledore would look for his students, I'm sure of that." Colin Creevey was the one who spoke. And they all agreed.


	5. Chapter 4 - Hogwarts

A few moments later, they tried their best not to worry about Ron and Harry. Serena was now picturing what would her first greeting to Harry would be. She learned that Harry was also a Gryffindor together with the other Weasley, Ron. This made her long for Gryffindor a lot. She really wish she would be sorted there. They were now having different conversations. Hermione and Colin were talking about muggle stuffs none of them understood. Serena caught some of them but got bored after a little while and was fully captivated by Fred, George and Lee's conversation.

Lee was betting some of his galleons that he would find the passageway the twins were talking about within the first week. The twins were just grinning at each other, obviously having a unique connection and understanding about something Serena was getting curious about. Ginny was just like Serena who started bugging the twins questions about the passageways but the twins just said,

"You should try finding one for yourselves first. That's what Lee is doing."

"Yeah, these two is hiding something from me. I'm sure they know something like a map or any kind of source that knows all the passageways of the castle." Lee glared at the twins.*

"Don't worry, mate. We'll fill you in this year." George said while patting Lee's shoulder.

Serena smiled and talked about her stay at the Leaky Cauldron and how she tried to sneak out but was not successful.

The twins clapped their hands slowly and Fred nodded.

"Sneakiness is the first in following our footsteps." Fred exclaimed.

"You just need some more practice, that's all." George nodded.

Lee laughed and smacked the twins which Serena figured that he did just to get back at them both for the smacks earlier.

"You don't expect these girls want you as their role models mate."

Serena and Ginny laughed. Even Hermione and Colin was joining them.

"Oh, I agree. They are my role models." Ginny giggled.

Serena just smiled and thought that she already have one... well four, thinking about her dad and his friends. She couldn't imagine the twins reaction once they knew that the Marauders could have been legends of the school for mischief and troublemaking. Serena knew of course that her dad and his friends roamed the corridors of Hogwarts castle and knew every passageway there is like they own a map of it.

Serena was slightly distracted when she thought she saw a car near their compartment's window. But by the time she rubbed her eyes it was not there.

"Did you see that?!" the others looked at the window but only gave her confused looks.

"What was it?" Ginny asked. Serena shriged it off and said, "Never mind."

They were interrupted by an old woman pushing a cart of sweets.

Serena bought chocolate frogs and opened it to find cards with famous wizards' pictures and information in it.

She got cards of usual ones like Merlin and Dumbledore but also got a rare one which was Agrippa. Fred said that his younger brother, Ron, would bargain his other cards for that.

"Which house do you want to be sorted into, Serena?" Colin asked while taking a bite out of his chocolate frog.

Serena's insides was starting to numb again and wanted to smack Colin for reminding her.

"Either Gryffindor or Hufflepuff. Ravenclaw would be fine too, except I doubt I have the mind for that. I guess anything but Slytherin." she grimaced.

"I don't think you'll be sorted there, Serena. After what you did to Draco Malfoy." Hermione chuckled

Serena remembered the name Malfoy and frowned.

"He's a Malfoy? Then he was that guy's son who my mom did not like to see in Diagon Alley."

"How are we even sorted?" Colin asked.

"You'll have to wrestle a troll."

"Are you mental?! That was last year. I bet it's vampires this year."

"Didn't professor Flitwick mentioned something about facing a Hag?"

Serena and Colin's eyes widened.

"Oh shut it, you three. Don't worry, it's nothing like that." Hermione reassured them.

Ginny frowned and glared at her brothers.

"That was what they told Ron last year and I doubt its true. Oh please, they're Fred and George. They're always up to no good." Ginny rolled her eyes.

The twins grinned. "Of course little sis. We're glad you're learning. We are always up to no good."

Serena saw Fred wink at George.

Their compartment door opened and there was a round-faced boy who Serena recognized.

"Neville!!"

Neville was surprised and blushed for a moment. "Serena. I forgot you were supposed to be eleven by now." he smiled sheepishly and turned to everyone.

"Have you seen Trevor?"

He lost his pet toad again. Serena shook her head but smiled. Neville was the son of her mom's friend, Alice Longbottom. They used to visit them sometimes when they were on vacation.

She often pitied Neville because of his grandma's way of raising him. Neville's parents were not actually in a good conditon which made Serena's heart break whenever she thought of them. And his grandma wasn't helping. She was lowering Neville's self esteem because of her usual comparison of Neville to his parents who were dark wizard catchers called an Auror.

"Sorry, Neville. We haven't seen him." Hermione apologetically said.

"Wait, you know each other? You said you lived in America?" Lee asked.

"Yes. But we visit them occasionally when we are on vacation. My mom visits..." Serena saw Neville's panicked and frightened expression so she stopped herself. "I mean yes. We visit them."

She couldn't blame Neville. His parents were tortured to insanity by Voldemort's Death Eaters and were currently on St. Mungo's and weren't expected to be cured anymore. She understood it wasn't about being embarrassed by his parents. It was because he thought he just couldn't get himself to talk about it.

"I'll be leaving then. I'm sharing a compartment with Dean and Seamus. Which reminds me. Hermione, why aren't you with Ron and Harry?"

"It's a long story." Hermione sighed.

"And we're not even sure about it too."

"So it's true that he they aren't on the train?" Neville gave a horrified look.

"Malfoy was blubbering around about it. Saying he was now expelled for using magic outside Hogwarts."

Hermione hissed and so the others.

"Ugly git. He doesn't even know what's happening. I bet he was the one who owns Dobby and was just making Harry in trouble." Fred said.

Neville was about to ask something but a tall student was now approaching their compartment.

"You lot should be dressed in your robes now." the guy had a bossy tone like Hermione's.

Serena had a hunch that this guy was also a Weasley, judging by his red hair and freckled face.

"Did you hear someone talking, George? Lee?" Fred ignored him and so did the two.

"Wasn't that an owl?"

"Owls don't talk, George." Lee corrected.

"Oh will you stop it, you three. Alright Percy. Thank you for reminding us." Hermione looked at the red faced Percy who rolled his eyes at the twins.

"Is he a brother of yours?" Serena asked.

The twins wouldn't have answered properly so it was Ginny who intervened. "Yes. These two were bullying him since Percy was made a prefect."

"Oh, come on Ginny. We just love him so much that we couldn't help but let him enjoy our company." Fred laughed.

The girls went to the changing room while the boys changed inside the compartment instead.

Serena caught a glimpse of Malfoy's compartment again and she saw him glare at her as she passed. She just lifted her wand and pointed it to him and laughed when the prat fidgeted.

The train finally arrived at the destination and all the students were now waiting for the prefects and head students to lead them off the train. It was now dark outside and stars could now be seen illuminating the black sky.

Lee and the twins separated from them as well as Hermione who started to join Neville and two other boys who Serena realized was also Gryffindors.

"I'm nervous." she heard Ginny mumbled.

"Relax. All your brothers are in Gryffindor. And you've got the flare of a Gryffindor." Serena assured her.

Ginny laughed nervously and they heard a loud voice calling for first years.

"Firs' years, come on. Follow me. I'm Rubeus Hagrid. Let's take you to Hogwarts." It was a large man with large fuzzy hair and beard which complemented with his size. He had black beetle-like eyes and had a strong accent Serena did not recognized.

"Hagrid!" Ginny called out and ran to the large man's side.

"There you are Ginny. The youngest of the Weasley, right?"

The large man who Ginny called Hagrid caught sight of Serena and something flashed in his eyes.*

"Hello there. You kind of look like someone I know."

"I'm Serena Moore, sir." Serena introduced herself politely.

He seemed to beam at the title Serena called him but asked,

"Serena? Are you a daughter of Selena? But isn't Moore her maiden name?"

Serena struggled for a moment and nodded. "Yes, my parents weren't actually married. I only lived with my mom."

He seemed to thought about it for a second then gave Serena a genuine smile.

"Alright then, you first years better board the boats. I guarantee a very magical sight." he winked at the first years.

They walked through a narrow path which seemed like a small forest but then it lead to a large black lake. And on the other side was a mountain with a beautiful castle on top of it.

Hagrid beamed at them as the students gave awed expressions like 'ooohh' and 'wow' and ordered them to group themselves into four and the three were given the privilege to ride with Hagrid at his own boat which was larger that the others. The three of them, Serena, Ginny and Colin where the group in front. The boats were now slowly moving itself by magic.

"Is it true there's a giant squid in this lake?" Colin asked Hagrid.

"That's right. Fascinating creature." Hagrid seemed to be really fascinated by it.

"How about the higher years. Are they going by boats to?" Colin asked again and Serena listened too.

"Nope, they ride the carriages right there." Hagrid pointed a path where horseless carriages where taking students to Hogwarts.

"Wow! It's horseless!" Colin exclaimed.

Hagrid chuckled and shook his head. But then he was now looking pass them and lifted his large arm.

"First years! Welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!" he proudly gestured all the students to look at the castle in front of them as they approached it.

The boats stopped at the cliff and they all bent their heads as the boats carried them through a curtain of ivy that hid a wide opening in the cliff face. They were brought to a dark tunnel, which seemed to be taking them right underneath the castle, until they reached a kind of underground harbor, where they clambered out onto rocks and pebbles. Then they clambered up a passageway which Serena was now mentally noting to herself, coming out at last onto a smooth, damp grass right in the shadow of the castle. They walked up a flight of stone steps and crowded around the huge, Oak front door.

Hagrid knocked the door with his big hand three times and it opened revealing a witch with black hair, round spectacles and emerald green robes. She has this strict aura around her which made Serena conclude that this teacher is someone she wouldn't want to cross.

"Good Evening, Professor McGonagall. Here are your first years." Hagrid greeted and Professor McGonagall did the same.

"Good Evening, Hagrid. Good evening, students. I would like to have a word with our gamekeeper before I take over; would you mind, Hagrid?"

Hagrid seemed confused but followed Professor McGonagall a little bit farther away from the students.

Serena swore that she heard the professor mention Potter and Weasley and name like Molly and Arthur.

"Did you hear?" Serena whispered to Ginny and Colin who was preparing his camera.

Ginny nodded while Colin furrowed his eyebrows.

"They must have found out what happened. Maybe Harry and Ron arrived already? Or they received a letter from Hedwig." Ginny whispered back.

Serena was about to ask who Hedwig was but Ginny answered it for her.

"Harry's owl."

Serena nodded and hoped that was the case. She was eager to meet Harry and wouldn't want him to be expelled like what the Malfoy git talked about.

More than a minute later, Hagrid said goodbye to the first years and told them good luck. They were now alone with the stern looking professor.

"Welcome to Hogwarts." said the Professor.

"The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses."

Serena felt a lump in her throat and breathed heavily to ease her nervousness. She hoped for anything except wrestling a troll.

"The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room."

"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rulebreaking will lose house points."

Professor McGonagall's eyes met Serena's and she noticed the professor pause like she was reminded of something. But then she continued.

"At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours. The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school."

Now the lump on Serena's throat was just getting bigger when she heard it would be done in front of many students.

"Get yourselves ready while we prepare the Great Hall for you."

The students nervously chattered and fixed their hairs and robes to look presentable and neat. Serena just gave her long curly ponytailed hair a check if it still looks neat. Ginny was just giggling at a dirty blonde first year with a dreamy expression and radish earings. Serena even tried to look twice to make sure that was what she was seeing. Colin did not bother but just took pictures of Ginny and Serena and other students who looked nervous.

"Students. Form a line and follow me." they all straightened up and formed a line as they were told.

They entered through a pair of double doors and the students were once again gaping their mouths at the sight of the Great Hall.

Serena guessed that the floating candles around the hall were thousands. The hall was divided by four long tables and Serena immediately saw Hermione waving at them from the table at the right near the wall. She also saw Neville, Lee and the twins. There was no sign of a boy with a lightning scar who was Harry Potter.

Serena pouted and looked in front of the hall instead. There was also a long table there where all the teachers were sitting. Serena distinguished Dumbledore at once who was at the middle of the table. There were two vacant seats and one of them which was beside Dumbledore, Serena assumed, was Professor McGonagall's seat.

She heard Colin saying 'magic' while pointing at the ceiling. Serena remembered her mom telling her that the Great Hall of Hogwarts' ceiling was enchanted to copy the sky outside which was now showing a dark sky with stars that looked like dusts.

In front of the professor's table was a stool where on top of it was an old hat.

The first years stopped when they arrived in front of the Great Hall.

insert Sorting Hat song *

The hall bursted into a loud applause after the hat finished its song.

All the first years including Serena calmed down when they realized they were just going to wear the Sorting Hat.

"I told you not to trust my brothers." Ginny giggled but then turned to her brothers and glared at them.

"When I call your name, wear the hat and sit on the stool—"

"Allen, Ayame" a Japanese girl with short black hair jumped and nervously sat on the stool.

The hat took a while before it announced, "Gryffindor!"

The whole Gryffindor table rose and clapped. Allen ran to the house table and was welcomed with warm greetings and handshakes.

Four other students were called. Two boys were sorted to Slytherin then one girl and one boy in Hufflepuff. Both the students from the two houses cheered merrily although Serena thought the Slytherin table wasn't that pleasant to look at.

"Creevey, Colin"

Colin squeaked nervously and sat on the stool while holding his camera. The Sorting Hat took about ten seconds to shout Gryffindor and the students at the Gryffindor table broke into a cheer. The twins where shouting "Way to go, Colin!" and Hermione was clapping along.

The clapping died and Professor McGonagall continued. Four other Gryffindors were sorted before one named Luna Lovegood, who was the girl who wore the radish earrings and was sorted into Ravenclaw. A handsome boy named Calvin McLaggen was also sorted to Gryffindor. Serena heard a loud and proud voice from the Gryffindor table shouting. "That's my brother!!" along with the old and new Gryffindors.

Professor McGonagall at last called,

"Moore, Serena"

Serena's heart leaped from her chest and in her peripheral vision, she can see Dumbledore and the other teachers staring at her. But she tried not to give it other meanings because all the students were also watching. It was only because it was her turn now.

She sat down on the stool and Professor McGonagall placed the hat on her head.

Her eyes were now covered by the old hat and all she could see was the feet of the students in front.

"Difficult, very difficult. I see loyalty. Hufflepuff would be nice for you... Hmm, not a bad mind either. Ravenclaw? No no, A lot of bravery I see. Why not Gryffindor? But I see a thirst to prove yourself. Slytherin was definitely where your father was meant to be if he did not insisted on going to Gryffindor. The Noble blood of the Blacks is still there—"

"No!" Serena exclaimed.

"I don't want to be anything like my grandparents! I may be a Black through my father, but he himself despised that blood!"

"You want to prove yourself to your father, I see."

"I did not! Well— maybe. But I don't need to be a Slytherin for that! Just put me in Gryffindor or Hufflepuff." Serena pleaded hopefully.

"But Slytherin—"

"Oh, just get on with it. Enough about Slytherin."

The hat gave her a chuckle which Serena found odd for an enchanted hat.

"You're a sassy one, Black. I know where to put you—"

Serena crossed her fingers.

"GRYFFINDOR!!"

Serena jumped from joy that even professor McGonagall was startled by her reaction. But the professor managed to smile at her and remarked,

"I expect to see you work hard for my house Ms. Moore."*

Serena blushed and walked to the cheering Gryffindors.

"Alrighty, Moore! I knew you're meant to be with us." Fred patted her on the head and George raised his hand for a high five which Serena gladly responded to.

"I knew it!!" Colin excitedly took a picture of Serena and the twins.

Percy approached her and offered his hand. "Welcome to Gryffindor, Serena Moore. I'm Percy Weasley."

Serena smiled and shook his hand. "Oh no! Don't get involved with him! His a you-know-what!" Fred joked about Percy being a prefect and Serena laughed while Percy was again red with annoyance.

"It's nice to meet you Percy. Thank you." Percy nodded and went back to his seat while Hermione gestured Serena to sit beside her while they wait for Ginny's turn.

Another boy named Desmond Rowley was sorted to Serena's house.

"Weasley, Ginevra"

The hat didn't even touched Ginny's red hair when the hat shouted 'GRYFFINDOR!'

All the Gryffindors cheered as Serena clapped along and hugged Ginny when she approached the table.

Her brothers cheering 'yeeeey' and 'just like her handsomest twin brothers'.

There were was one last boy who was sorted into Ravenclaw and Dumbledore stood up to speak.

"Welcome students old and new!! Welcome for another year at Hogwarts! Before I continue, I would like to introduce Professor Gilderoy Lockhart—"

An applause mostly from girls where heard except for Serena who frowned. She did not even notice the big-head of the man. He stood up and gave his handsome smile and waved at the students which made Serena wince.

— who would be your new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. There are a lot of things I would like to say again but first, let us fill our stomachs with great food! enjoy."

New students gasps when the golden serving plates in front of them were now filled with different varieties of food.

"Magic!!" Serena said still filled with wonder with every magic she encounter and helped herself.

They didn't notice Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall leaving the Great Hall led by a greasy haired man wearing black robes which made him look like a bat.


	6. Chapter 5 - Harry Potter

Serena was just laughing along the other first years when a second year named Seamus Finnigan asked the Gryffindor Tower Ghost named Nearly Headless Nick to show why he was called that because Calvin McLaggen heard the ghost asking them not to call him that. The first years especially the girl named Jemima Greatheart almost vomited at the sight. But it was nothing for Serena. She found it disgustingly funny. So she continued eating.

"Where's Harry?" an older Gryffindor asked Hermione; Serena's usual involvement with every conversation about Harry Potter made her look up from the treacle tarts she was eating.

"I don't know either, Oliver. He and Ronald is probably in trouble again." Hermione rolled her eyes but Serena had the impression that she was just kidding.

"Trouble? You mean detention? Already?! It's just the start of term and my seeker has already gotten himself in detention?" the guy named Oliver looked flabbergasted.

"I was just kidding! But they did not appear on the train so maybe something held them up." Hermione shrugged although Serena once again noticed that Hermione was worried about them.

Serena took a bite out of her treacle tarts and only caught what Oliver called Harry. She accidentally spilled pumpkin juice from banging her hands on the table and stood up demanding Oliver what she'd heard.

"Seeker?! Harry Potter is already a Quidditch seeker?!"

Oliver was obviously surprised by Serena's sudden outburst.

"Yes yes, He is... but calm down, kid." He patted Serena awkwardly at the shoulder and made her sit down.

"I couldn't believe it!!! He's already a seeker?! I thought first years weren't supposed to join the Quidditch team yet? And we're not allowed to bring our own brooms?!"

A memory flashed to Serena's mind when she saw the Malfoy kid asking his dad for a Nimbus 2001 and she wasn't wrong that she heard him say Potter's name. And he mentioned him having a 2000.

"It was McGonagall's request. We haven't got a Seeker last year and she saw Potter pulling back from a sharp dive. She was utterly impressed if you asked. She even excused me from my class just to tell me we're bending the rules just once... or maybe twice if you count the no brooms allowed for first years part." Oliver chuckled and realized he hadn't asked Serena her name.

"Who did you say you were?"

"Serena Moore. I'll be a Quidditch Chaser, you'll see." Serena said confidently. Although she hadn't even tried a broom even once. She lived in a muggle neighborhood and it was too risky to practice there.

"I like your spirit, Moore. I'm Oliver Wood, I'm Gryffindor's Quidditch Captain." he offered his hand and Serena shook it.

"I already get that." she said. Then Serena asked, "Was that last guy named Leo Wood in Ravenclaw a relative of yours?"

Oliver nodded reluctantly.

"I find it unusual when siblings are not in the same house." Ginny interrupted.

"It's not actually unusual." Oliver disagreed.

"He's right, Padma and Parvati are twins and they're in separate houses. Parvati is in Gryffindor with us while Padma is in Ravenclaw." Hermione knowingly confirmed.

Serena nodded. She remembered that her dad's brother was in Slytherin. Maybe they really just have different personalities and abilities.

The feast had ended and the first years were now guided by a prefect Serena didn't know the name of. They were guided passed the moving staircases and the prefect advised to remember the path they were taking and make sure that they will not be lost. The staircases seemed to like playing around with students and changes their places.

"Our dormitory is called the Gryffindor tower. Our password is wattlebird. We inform everyone whenever it changes but for now, remember the password alright."

They were about to take a turn when Lee Jordan came rushing along the corridor.

"Lee, why are you running?" The prefect furrowed her eyebrows and Lee didn't know whether to laugh or speak.

"Sorry, Reina. I heard a rumor Peeves was spreading. He said Potter and Weasley arrived at Hogwarts riding a flying car which hit the Whomping Willow." He then laughed after he said that and exclaimed how a brilliant stunt that was.

Serena heard the first years broke into a light chatter, whispering about Harry Potter. Felix Lockwood and Desmond Rowley even whispered something similar to, 'a flying car! cool' and 'let's do that too'.

"Alright, alright. Enough of that first years. Come on, follow me."*

"I can't believe Ron drove our car." Ginny said with disbelief.

"So its true then?" Serena imagined the distance they travelled riding a car and realized how dangerous that was.

"I think so. Why would Peeves know it then?"

Colin asked Ginny how that was possible and they were now talking about Ginny's dad who was fascinated with muggle things.

Meanwhile, Serena's mind blanked for a moment but then she remembered seeing a car during the Hogwarts Express ride.

She was now informed where the Gryffindor Tower was, she silently separated from the group and started to wander around without any particular destination.

"Ooooh~ ickle firstie is naughty. Sneaking out at night."

Serena looked above her and found the poltergeist the older students were talking about.

"Hi Peeves. You're not going to report me aren't you?" Serena knew that it wouldn't work but at least she tried.

Peeves cackled and floated away.

Serena was confused but continued to walk around.

Her mind turned to the rumor.

"Peeves!" she suddenly shouted and out off the wall, the poltergeist appeared.

"Firstie called peevsiee?"

"Uhmm, you saw Harry Potter right? Where is he now?"

Serena bit her lip hoping that Harry wasn't expelled for what they did.

The poltergeist cackled evilly and left without an answer.

"Unbelievable poltergeist." Serena found herself going down the moving stairs not even caring whether she'll be lost or what. But then she decided to go back to have a rest. If Harry was safe and not expelled, he would be back in the Gryffindor Tower.

Serena's was interrupted when she heard a hissing noise.

"Uhoh." She saw a cat which Fred and George said was Argus Filch's cat Mrs. Norris. Filch is the castles caretaker who seemed to have pleasure in catching student breaking rules.

"What is it, Mrs. Norris?" She heard a croaky old voice.

Serena sped up her pace and went straight to the Gryffindor Tower without looking back.

She was greeted by a painting who she remembered was called the fat lady.

"Password."

"Oh no, I forgot. Can't I come in?" Serena pleaded.

"Sorry. I need a password." The Fat lady insisted rolling her eyes at the girl. Many students already tried that.

"Hello there."

Serena was greeted by a boy with red hair and freckles on his face. He was wearing muggle clothes and so was the boy beside him. Once her eyes set on the boy with unruly black hair, green eyes, round glasses, her mouth hang open. Then her eyes darted to the boy's forehead which had a scar shaped like a lightning bolt.

The boy with the scar seemed to be expecting it but clearly looked embarrassed.

"Uhm, sorry to interrupt your staring at my friend. But we don't know the password. Can you tell us?" the red-head boy politely asked.

Serena came back to reality and shook her head then pouted. "I sneaked away from the prefect who was guiding us and I forgot the password she told us."

"You what?" Harry Potter asked utterly surprised but shown slight amusement in his green eyes.

"Are you three just going to stand there?" The Fat Lady was impatiently glaring at them.

Harry looked at Serena and at the painting.

"Er—"

Serena saw a girl just behind the two who was approaching and she gave a relieved expression.

"We're saved!!" she smiled and Hermione immediately confronted her friends.

"There you are! Where have you been? The most ridiculous rumor— someone said you'd been expelled for crashing a flying car."

"Well we haven't been expelled." Harry assured and Serena laughed before she could even stop herself. Harry just smiled at her and Hermione continued—

"You're not telling me you did fly here?" Hermione sounded like a teacher wanting to give a detention.

"Skip the lecture," It was Ron who intervened, "and tell us the new password."

Hermione frowned and answered impatiently. "It's wattlebird, but that's not the point—"

Hermione's words were cut by a loud applause coming inside the room and the two boys were dragged inside the circular common room.

Serena didn't even have the time to express her awe at the warm looking common room which was now filled by almost everyone of Gryffindor house. Serena found it sweet and funny at the same time.

"Brilliant!"

"Inspired!"

"What an entrance!" Serena figured that it was Lee who was saying all of those and continued to praise Harry and Ron.

"Flying a car right into the Whomping Willow! People'll be talking about that one for years—"

Then the two was patted on the back by an older student who said, "Good for you."

And then at last, the twins did not let this pass and said in a sync, "Why couldn't we've come in the car, eh?" which made Ron embarrassed but grinned at the attention they were having.

Serena wanted to speak to Harry but she saw him nudge Ron in the ribs who then said they needed to go upstairs and they were already tired. Serena heard Harry say a quick "Night." to Hermione then sped off.

The common room was still crowded and they hadn't moved on yet. Serena saw Percy scowling and realized he must have been the reason the two didn't want the attention. Same as Hermione who looked very disapproving.

"That was a brilliant entrance, don't you think?" she heard someone ask.

Serena saw Ginny approaching her.

"Then why aren't you congratulating them then?" Serena teased.

Serena already knew that Ginny fancies Harry Potter. It was obvious.

"I was helping Colin with his camera. He was disappointed though. Harry was gone when he tried to take a picture of him." Ginny looked disappointed too.

The two girl's attention was turned to Colin and another first year who Serena couldn't remember the name.

"We also have our own camera. My mom said you can buy a potion for the film to make the pictures move. It doesn't work on muggle cameras though."*

"I bought this in Diagon Alley, I am sure it'll work." Colin happily assured the boy then Lockwood and Rowley approached them.

"Lewis, mate. Have you heard, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley weren't expelled." Felix Lockwood exclaimed obviously amused by the information.

"We heard Mr. Filch complaining about them not getting punished for landing on the Whomping Willow." Desmond Rowley chortled.

Serena winced slightly when Ginny nudged her on the shoulder then pointed at someone approaching.

"They already know that. Where were you in the middle of the night?"

The two boys were turned around in horror when Percy Weasley bossily asked them from behind.

"We were lost." Felix automatically said with a slightly high-pitched tone.

Serena bit her lip to stop herself from laughing.

Desmond nodded. "We were uh— talking about the incident and we did not notice that the others were already far from us."

Serena and Ginny were trying hard not to laugh. They knew he was lying because they were with them.

"Oh really. Then how did you came across the password?" Percy insisted.

"They're telling the truth Percy." Serena smiled serenely.

Percy was surprised to find Serena agreeing. He hesitated but nodded.

Serena was successful in hiding her smirk when Percy went straight to his dormitory.

Felix and Desmond looked like they weren't able to breathe for a long time and looked at Serena with thankful expressions.

"Phew, I thought we were in trouble back there." Desmond chuckled.

"Thanks a lot for covering for us, Moore." Felix grinned.

"That's nothing. I prefer Serena." she smiled.

Ginny snorted, "Oh, let's not hope you aren't Fred and George the second. The first thing they did during their first year was to have an evening stroll in Filch's office."

Serena grinned guiltily which no one noticed.

"Amazing isn't he, Harry Potter." Colin suddenly said dreamily still holding his camera.

"He was with your brother, right?" the boy who Serena heard was named Lewis asked Ginny.

"Yes he was." Ginny nodded while looking embarrassed.

"Why are you first years still here?" They all jumped when Percy's voice was again heard. They all hurriedly scattered running to their dormitories while laughing.

It was now pass midnight and Serena found herself awake. She felt very cold and thought a fire in the common room would ease that. She stood up while dragging her blanket but Ginny was awake writing on a notebook.

"Where are you going?" she asked trying to hide what she was writing.

"Just going to warm myself up in the fireplace." she softly answered to avoid waking Jemima and the two other Gryffindor girls but slightly giggled.

"No need to hide you're diary silly. I'm sure you're writing how cool you think Harry was. Is it about your Harry Potter Fans Club with Colin?"

Ginny pulled a pillow and threw it to a giggling Serena. "It is a diary but I'm not writing about Harry." she lied.

"Okay, whatever you want to say." Serena rolled her eyes in amusement and went to the common room.

She went straight on the floor near the hearth and lazily sat down when she almost shrieked when a voice spoke to her.

"Hi, what are you doing?"

Serena turned around and saw Harry Potter sitting comfortably with his feet crossed on the armchair.

"Sorry, I didn't see you there." Serena straightened herself and stared at the resemblance of Harry's father in his very own face. But the eyes were not hazel brown like his father, James' was. It was green like his mother's.

Harry looked embarrassed at first because he thought Serena was staring at the lightning scar on his forehead but he noticed that the scar wasn't what she was staring at.

"You look a lot like your father."

Harry was surprised by the sudden statement and was about to open his mouth when Serena added, "except your eyes. It has the same color as your mother's."

Harry was now confused. He wasn't used to students saying that. It's impossible this girl could've known his parents when she was a year younger than him.

"How'd you know that?" Harry was now asking suspiciously.

Serena again, was struggling not to talk about her dad and say that he was Harry's father's best friend. And that Harry is her dad's godson.

She thought of the safest answer she could give. "My mom. She's your parent's friends. My mom told me they studied together here in Hogwarts."

Serena looked at Harry and she saw his lips form a sad smile.

"I believe you already received the photo album Hagrid was talking about."

Harry looked confused but then beamed when he realized what Serena was talking about.

"Hagrid wrote to my mom, asking for a photo of your parents. Well, lucky we had one." there was actually two and the other was actually at Serena's house. The one pinned on her mirror.

"T-thank you..." Harry stammered. Serena wondered if Harry knows uncle Moony. She wanted to ask that but doubted he did.

They were quiet for a moment and there was this awkward silence. Serena wanted to slap herself for carelessly throwing those things at Harry which she realized made Harry sad.

"You know my name. I haven't known yours. Who are you again?" Serena was surprised to see a smiling Harry. This made her smile too.

"Serena Moore. Serena would be fine. Rena is okay too."

He nodded and returned the introduction, although he knew she already knows him.

"I'm Harry James Potter. Just call me Harry."

Serena thought about telling him her middle name but thought that doesn't matter at all. She just wanted to have a comfortable conversation.

"You were brilliant with that car you flew..." she finally praised.

Harry laughed softly and Serena's recent awkward feeling vanished. Serena asked about the trip and the barrier at King's Cross but Harry did not have an answer for why they weren't able to pass through but laughed as he told Serena how stupid they looked when they slammed at the platform barrier.

Harry also told Serena about the Philosopher's stone from his first year. How Voldemort used a Hogwarts Professor to look for the stone.

"Woah, you said Voldemort's name." Serena was shocked. Of all people. Even though Serena also uses the name and her mom too, she didn't expect Harry to use it too.

Harry grinned sheepishly.

"Professor Dumbledore said that I should not fear the name. Because fear of a name only increases the fear of the thing itself."

Serena agreed and told Harry that her mom and Harry's parents thought the same way too.

Serena was somehow alarmed by the fact that Voldemort was still alive. But was relieved that he was not in Hogwarts anymore. Serena found it heartwarming that Harry was saved by his mother's love. It made her miss her mom. She decided to write to her as morning comes.

Their conversation didn't seem to have an end so Serena finally gave up a yawn and told Harry they should be getting in to bed. Harry agreed and when Harry was about to go to the boys' dormitory, Serena asked what was he doing in the common room.

He said he was thinking about his parents with a smile and thanked Serena for the company. It wasn't a coincidence that he was thinking about his parents and then Serena came talking to him about them.

Harry Potter was now officially her friend. She couldn't wait to tell her mom. She went to bed and Ginny was now asleep. She giggled when she heard Jemima snoring.

She sat down on the side of her bed for a while and stared at the stars. This was already a memorable event in her first year. Having friends and meeting Harry face to face. She decided to lie down and the coldness she felt the last time was now gone. She closed her eyes and tried not to overexcite herself for the coming morning.


	7. Chapter 6 - The Potions Master

Serena was having a perfect time sleeping in her bed, dreaming that she was playing Quidditch. She was tailing after a Slytherin chaser almost taking possession of the quaffle but then a bludger hit her on the head. She was dumbfounded that it did not even hurt.

"Wake up, sleepyhead!"

Serena woke up with a start and sat straight up when she heard Ginny's voice. She then realized that the red-head had hit her with a large pillow in the face.

"Five more minutes." she said lazily and tried to sleep but Ginny shook her.

"We're late!!! You're late!"

Serena's attention turned to Ginny's clothes and was alarmed to realize she was already in her robes.

"Merlin, Ginny!!! Why didn't you wake me up!" Serena was now rushing around preparing herself while Ginny rolled her eyes and folded her arms.

"You're impossible. I was waking you up earlier and you slapped my hand off. So I left you and ate my breakfast at the Great Hall. Then I noticed that almost all students were already filling the hall with the exception of you."

Ginny followed her to the mirror and continued to ask her.

"I remember you went out to the common room last night. You obviously stayed up very late. What were you doing?"

"I had a talk with Harry." Serena answered while tying her hair in a ponytail.

"In the middle of the night? What... what did you talk about? You're close with him already?"

Serena smiled and looked at Ginny who was waiting for an answer. Serena giggled and patted Ginny on the head which looked funny because Ginny was the same height as her. "Aww, Ginevra is jealous."

Her giggle turned into a laugh when Ginny's face went scarlet.

"I'm not jealous. And don't call me Ginevra, Artemis." Ginny teased in return.

Serena stopped and winced at the name. Ginny was the first to know her middle name. She did not hate it but it was weird for someone to call her that. It was given to her because Serena's mom was named Selena Hestia who was a Greek goddess. Artemis was one too. Serena thought it was too cheesy. That is why only selected friends of hers know the name.

"Ok, Ginny." Serena said giving emphasis to 'Ginny'.

Ginny giggled and pushed Serena to the door.

"Now lets go. Professor McGonagall must be giving our course schedule by now."

The two of them sped off to the Great Hall but was both relieved when they did not see any sign of the professor, only student and owls heading toward the door.

"I should write to my mom." Serena remembered when she saw the owls.

They walked to the table and was called by Colin. Serena caught sight of Harry and wanted to greet him but she decided to go to Colin first who was waving excitedly at them.

"You won't believe what happened." Jemima said who clearly looked amused.

"What? Did you get your course schedules?"

"Not yet. But it is about your brother, Ron. And Harry Potter too."

"What about them?" Ginny asked giving a glance to Harry and Ron.

Serena saw Harry push his porridge away from him and looked downcast. Did something happened?

Felix heard what they were talking about and cut in.

"Your mom sent Ron a Howler." he chortled.

"What's a howler?" Serena asked.

"Its a letter that you wouldn't want to ignore because either way, it would still open. When you open it, you can hear the sender's message." Jemima answered waving Felix off for interrupting her.

"Oh, I've heard about that. Never really got one." Serena looked at Ginny who looked like she knew that this was going to happen.

"Mom sent lots of those to Fred and George. They told me it was usually scary."

Their conversation was cut short because Professor McGonagall approached them and handed their course schedules.

Serena checked it and frowned when she saw that they are going to have double Potions with Slytherin.

"Of all houses, why Slytherin?" Serena complained.

"Well, that's just one of the bad things to expect. My brothers all told me how bad the Potions professor."

"How bad is he?" Colin asked.

"Not bad, bad. I mean they told me he was brilliant in making potions and all but they said he was very mean and bullies his students. And he is Slytherin head of house too so he favoured them a lot."

"Well, that is what my brothers say." Ginny added. "What's his name?"

"Professor Severus Snape."

Serena swore that she had heard the name before. Maybe from her mom? Which reminded her to write a letter.

Dear mom,

I'm sorry I wasn't able to write yesterday. I was too excited that I forgot. Guess what!! I was sorted in Gryffindor! Does that mean that I am brave at heart?

I met a lot of friends. Most of them were from the Weasley family. You remember the red-head family back at the platform? I became friends with them. Fred, George and Ginny Weasley. Fred and George were just hilarious. They are twins and the troublemakers of the school. Lee Jordan is also with them most of the time. The three of them are in fifth year. Hermione is a year above me. My impression of her at first was a bossy know-it-all girl but there is more in her than that. I am glad to have her as a friend too. Ginny Weasley is already who I consider my closest friend. And then there's Colin Creevey who is a muggleborn. He is the kid who was talking about Harry Potter back in the café.

Speaking of Harry, I couldn't wait to tell you that I've became friends with him too. Judging the stories about his parents that you told me, I find him more like a mix of his parents. He was really kind and comfortable to talk with. Although he told me an adventure he had with his friends which made me think that he had a knack for trouble like his dad.

I will have a double Potions as my first class. Ginny told he that her brother said that our Potions teacher, Professor Snape, is not a teacher we would look forward in meeting. I hope their wrong.

How are you there with Grandma? I wish I could be in two places at once. I miss you already. I promised to always write to you, so i will. I miss you, mom.

Sincerely yours,

Serena

Serena read her letter again and considered if she will add the information about Voldemort. She wanted to tell her mom but she knew that it would only make her worry. She bit her lip in guilt and folded the letter. She'll tell her, but not right now.

For the mean time, she just wanted to tell her mom that she was having the time of her life and she made great friends just at the start of term.

She looked at her friends and she saw Colin looking at Harry while his hands were twitching at his camera.

"Oh just ask for a picture. Want me to take it for you?" Serena teased and tried to laugh to forget her guilt for not telling everything to her mom like what she promised.

She had sent her letter and they were heading to the dungeons where the Potions classroom was.

The classroom was already opened and the students filled the seats. It was dark and cold in there. The Slytherins made it obvious that they were separating themselves from the Gryffindors.

It made Serena a bit sad because even for first years there were already tension between the houses. She did not like the Slytherin she met so far. But she did not want to expect this to happen.

The Potions Master arrived and it was the first time Serena saw him. He had dark black eyes which looked like deep tunnels and a large nose. He was wearing a black robe which had the same color as his greasy black hair. He started with a roll call.

He stopped for a moment in the middle of reading the names and looked at the students. He did not call Serena but he looked at her with a hint of dislike and disapproval.

"Moore... ahh." He looked at Serena and Serena spotted the professor's mouth twitch and something frightening in the professor's stare. He seemed to be staring at Serena's grey eyes.

The Professor looked back at the list of names and continued to call the students left.

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potionmaking," he began.

According to Serena's mom, potions is a subject that she loved. Serena wondered if she would feel the same after this lesson with this teacher.

"As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses... I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death -- if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads that I usually expect."

Serena frowned. Was that supposed to be an encouragement for his students?

Professor Snape then waved his wand to open the curtain which covered a blackboard.

"I have here a simple potion which would be very easy if you would follow the ingredients and instructions written on the board. Pair up and start now." He ordered that in a very cold voice.

Serena gave Ginny a glance and so did she.

The potions was for curing boils. Serena and Ginny both struggled in mixing and making their potions. Serena thought it wasn't that hard if you were really focusing on the details written on the board if it weren't for Professor Snape's constant mockery of the student's potions.

"Allen! Haven't you read the number written on the board? You made extra stirs to your potion!!" He hissed and this continued with other Gryffindor students.

He also sneered at some Slytherins but he was obviously biased.

Snape. Where did she heard that name? That is what was on Serena's mind. She was too distracted from her thoughts that she did not notice she also stirred more than the times needed.

"Oh no!" she cried after she realized.

"Maybe next time you'll learn how to focus on your work." Professor Snape sneered and uttered a spell, "Evanesco."

Serena's eyes couldn't believe what the teacher did. Did he just make her potion vanish?! She tried to keep her cool but she didn't manage to stop herself from asking, "But sir, isn't that unfair? Why is my potion the only one you vanished?!"

Professor Snape gave her a cold stare and said, "The other's were focused on what's happening in their own cauldron. You on the other hand, was daydreaming inside my class where I do not tolerate such." He ended his last words with a hateful tone.

Serena felt everyone's attention on her. She did not felt embarrassed by it but was feeling some fury starting inside of her.

The class ended with everyone groaning over their low grade especially those from Gryffindor. Serena was the only one with a score of zero.

"What Snape did was unfair! He shouldn't have done that." Ginny said with an annoyed tone.

Serena just shrugged and wasn't actually bothered much about the grade. The thing that bothered her was why was that teacher giving her that kind of treatment. He seemed to despise her that exact moment he saw her during the roll call.

"He hates me." she muttered.

"Why would he?" Ginny asked.

"I don't know. I just feel it. The way he looked at me... hatefully." Serena frowned and thought she might feel the same towards that professor.

"I just hope no one would be worse than him." Ginny huffed.


	8. Chapter 7 - Gilderoy Lockhart

Serena and the other Gryffindors were greeted by some Ravenclaws coming back from their Charms lesson. They were now to attend their Defense Against the Dark Arts class together.

Serena didn't know whether to look forward for the DADA class or not. She knew that Lockhart was going to be her teacher and Serena had quite an impression of the professor.

Serena had scanned her books already and was amazed by the facts and things written in Lockhart's books. She wondered whether this professor was really a bloke or just really thick and big headed.

They entered the classroom and all of them filled the seats. Serena sat beside Colin who was very excited. She looked behind her and saw Ginny sitting beside the Ravenclaw, Luna Lovegood. Ginny met her eyes and Serena giggled. She could sense that Ginny was not very comfortable sitting beside the girl.

There were faint chatters around the room until the Professor appeared through the door.

"Settle down, class and welcome for your first year of learning Defense Against the Dark Arts." the teacher smiled showing all of his teeth and picked up Felix' book of Travels with Trolls.

"I believe you're all aware of who I am!" he smiled lifting up the book leveled to his face to show his own picture in the cover winking at the students.

"I am Professor Gilderoy Lockhart, Order of Merlin, Third Class, Honorary Member of the Dark Force Defence League and five-time winner of Witch Weekly's Most-Charming-Smile Award. But of coursewere not here to talk about that. I didn't get rid of the Bandon Banshee by smiling at her." he chuckled at his own joke and looked at the class expecting them to laugh along with him, but there wasn't any reaction.

The girls seemed distracted by the Professor's charming face but the boys cringed and frowned at the dead joke.

"I see you all have a complete set of my books. Just to start our term, I'll be giving you a little quiz from the books."

He handed Serena her test paper and gave her a wink. "I'm expecting that the daughter of Selena would excel in my class."

Serena smiled but frowned immediately after the teacher passed her.

"My mom doesn't like him." she whispered to Colin.

"Why? He's amazing!" Colin answered.

Serena shrugged not wanting to share further what her mom told her about their professor. After he handed all students their test papers, he went back to his desk in front. "I'll give you thirty minutes— start now."

Serena looked down at her test paper and almost dropping her jaw in astonishment. The questions didn't make any sense and were just a bunch of questions about Lockhart.

1\. What is Gilderoy Lockhart's favorite color?

2\. What is Gilderoy Lockhart's secret ambition?

3\. What, in your opinion, is Gilderoy Lockhart's greatest achievement?

4\. What is Gilderoy Lockhart's favorite sweets?

All the way to the last question...

54\. When is Gilderoy Lockhart's birthday, and what would his ideal gift be?

"Seriously?" she intended that only on her mind but she accidentally said it aloud.

"Is there any problem, Serena?", the Professor approached her and smiled at her with all his pearly white teeth showcased.

"Nothing... sir." She muttered.

Lockhart was distracted by a girl just behind Serena who was raising her hand.

"Yes, Ms— ?"

"Luna Lovegood, Professor."

"Ahh yes— Ms. Lovegood. Do you have any questions?"

"Yes, sir. I don't think our test is necessary. It's all about you. There's nothing here about our lessons." Luna said with a calm and dreamy voice.

Some boys snickered and Serena forced herself not to giggle. It seemed like Luna didn't even thought twice in asking that question. Professor Lockhart looked like he didn't expect the question but saved himself by smiling at Luna, "All of these are in the books, Ms. Lovegood. It's one way of knowing if you payed attention to little details from my book— well not so little." he laughed winking once again.

"But Professor—"

"Tut tut, Ms. Lovegood. Please continue answering your test." he smiled.

Luna sat down and started answering her paper. Serena looked back to her test paper and started guessing the answers. She didn't know any single answer. When the students were all done answering, Professor Lockhart collected them and began scanning the papers. He gave an expression of disbelief.

"None of you remembered my favorite sweets. I thought that would be the easiest because its only pumpkin pasties. I mentioned it in my book, 'Travel with Trolls'," he sighed.

"Very well, now let us go for our first lesson."

"I am very well aware that this is advanced for first year students but do not worry! I am here to teach you how to take care of these foul creatures!"

The students, including Serena looked at the covered cage the Professor presented. All the students became curious and payed attention, even Desmond and Felix who were whispering unrelated things were already focusing on what was inside it.

"Be warned— I advice that none of you scream," the Professor said darkly, "It might provoke them!"

He pulled the cover and revealed tiny electric blue creatures which were not more than eight inches; and were making faces to the students nearest to them.

"Cornish Pixies?" Desmond snorted.

Professor Lockhart looked annoyed at Desmond's reaction. "Yes Mr. Rowley. Freshly caught Cornish Pixies. You could laugh, but these tiny creatures are devilish tricky little blighters!"

Serena haven't seen Cornish Pixies before but she thought it was not that dangerous.

Some students from Ravenclaw where also sniggering and Professor Lockhart walked towards the cage. "Laugh then, but let's see what you make of them!" he opened the lock and released the pixies.

It was a disaster. The pixies attacked the students; some stole their books and threw it across the room. Most of them were breaking ink bottles and splashing the ink at one of the Ravenclaw students. Quills and parchments were flying in the air thrown and destroyed by the pixies. They made a total wreck in the classroom.

"No! That's mine!" Serena heard Colin and saw him struggling with two pixies that were taking his camera. She pulled her bag and hit the pixies with it.

"Thanks." said Colin who ducked under the table. The other students did the same.

"Come on now, they're only pixies!" Professor Lockhart laughed. He then rolled up his sleeves and brandished his wand.

"Piksi Pasternomi!" nothing happened and he looked at the room with horror. "P-peski— pester... Hey!" one of the pixies took hold of his wand and threw it across the room.

Lockhart ran to his wand and looked at the students. "This will serve as your applied lesson. All of you nip the rest of them back to their cage." then he took off to his office.

"What a moron." Serena said and stood up.

She grabbed her wand and thought hard of a spell she could use. She raised her wand arm and shouted, "Immobulus!!"

Serena knew she haven't practiced that spell so it wouldn't work but it somehow did; although not all of the pixies froze, she did quite well for a first year student casting a freezing charm.

"Immobulus!" Serena heard Ginny shout the same spell and the rest of the flying pixies froze.

"Well done, mate." Felix clapped.

"We better take them back to their cage." Serena told the other students, "Our spell is not that strong to hold them off that long."

The Gryffindors and Ravenclaws all grabbed the pixies near them and placed them back where they belonged.

"Lucky you knew that spell." Colin said as they walked to the Great Hall. It was mid afternoon and all the students were ready for lunch.

"And lucky Ginny helped." Serena grinned at Ginny who blushed. "I just tried. I didn't know it would work."

"Me either. I just read that in 'The Standard Book of Spells'."

Their conversation was interrupted when Luna Lovegood approached them.

"Hello, Serena Moore." she greeted. "You were brilliant back there. That charm was advanced for our first day. I think you're brilliant. Your friend too." she smiled at her and Ginny.

"Uhh— thanks. You were too." Serena remembered the amusement she had when Luna asked Lockhart about the test.

"I haven't done anything." she said confused.

Serena just smiled and said, "Never mind."

They were inside the Great Hall when Serena saw Harry and Ron talking about Ron's wand. "Hi Harry!" Serena greeted.

Harry was surprised but smiled at her. "Oh, hi Serena. How's your first lessons?"

Serena laughed, "It was a total mess! Isn't it Ginny?" she looked at Ginny and the girl was not going to speak. She just nodded, took off and sat down beside Jemima and the other first years.

"I told you she fancies you." Ron joked at Harry.

Harry grinned but shook it off. "Why? What was your first class?"

"First one was with Professor Snape and—"

"Nothing good happens in our potions class with Snape." Ron interrupted and Serena laughed.

"Really? I just thought he hated me." she frowned, "And I don't deny I feel the same."

Harry looked like he understood her.

"He hates everyone! But Snape had always had a special hate towards Harry." Ron said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"He doesn't hate me. He loathes me." Harry corrected.

"But why?"

"It's an old grudge with my Dad. He always told me about how arrogant I am like my father. He always rant about my dad and his friends."

"Oh!" Serena remembered now. The name Severus Snape was familiar to her. Maybe he was the guy that her mom mentioned who hated the Marauders.

"What is it?" Harry asked.

Serena shook her head and smiled. "Nothing. I better eat my lunch. See you around Harry, Ron."

Serena sat down beside Ginny who was looking at her all the time.

"What?"

"You didn't tell him anything right?" she asked hopefully.

Serena grinned, "I don't need to tell him, Ginny. You're obvious enough."

Ginny blushed and rolled her eyes at Serena.

The students were done eating and some of them decided to stand by the courtyard. Serena saw Hermione reading 'Voyages with Vampires' and looked like she wasn't to be disturbed. Harry and Ron on the other hand were busy talking about Quidditch.

"Serena," she heard Colin whisper.

"What is it Colin?" Colin was holding his camera in front of her and was looking hopeful.

"Let me guess. You want to ask a picture of Harry?" Serena asked rolling her eyes. Colin nodded.

"I don't think he would appreciate that, Colin. He's not a celebrity." Serena frowned.

"He's one of the most famous wizards alive!" he defended.

"Alright, but I won't help you with that."

Colin pouted and looked at Ginny but the red haired girl just blushed and muttered, "Don't look at me. I never even spoke to him once."

"But he's with your brother maybe you could—"

"Colin, just approach him politely and maybe he would let you." Serena said pushing him lightly to where the boys were.

Serena and Ginny watched as Colin nervous, but excitedly walked towards Harry. He was just a meter away from him and stood there for several seconds.

Harry looked uncomfortable and finally realized he was being closely watched. He turned his head and saw Colin holding a camera.

Harry stared at the mousy haired boy for a moment and confirmed that he was looking at him. His face went bright red then the boy spoke, "All right, Harry? I'm- I'm Colin Creevey." the boy said breathlessly.

Serena and Ginny could here Colin stuttering, maybe slightly shy. He took a step forward and continued, "I'm in Gryffindor, too. D'you think - would it be all right if - can I have a picture?" he said, raising his camera hopefully.

"A picture?" Harry repeated blankly.

Serena bit her lip and stared at Harry's expression. He must not be very happy about that.

"So I can prove I've met you." Colin continued to edge further forward. "I know all about you. Everyone's told me. About how you survived when You-Know-Who tried to kill you and how he disappeared and everything and how you've still got a lightning scar on your forehead," he said that as quick as he can while he raked his eyes to Harry's hairline. Serena on the other side of the courtyard face palmed. He shouldn't have said that. "and a boy in my dormitory said if I develop the film in the right potion, the pictures will move."

They then heard Colin release a breath of excitement, "It's amazing here, isn't it? I never knew all the odd stuff I could do was magic till I got the letter from Hogwarts. My dad's a milkman, he couldn't believe it either. So I'm taking loads of pictures to send home to him. And it'd be really good if I had one of you" - he looked imploringly at Harry- "Maybe your friend could take it and I could stand next to you?" Ginny giggled when they saw Ron's reaction who looked like he was actually hoping to be in the picture, too. But Serena's attention was now focused to a blonde boy approaching the group. It was Draco Malfoy. Serena stood up expecting something unpleasant was about to happen. Colin was still busy talking to Harry that they didn't notice. "And then, could you sign it?"

"Signed photos? You're giving out signed photos, Potter?" Malfoy's loud voice echoed around the courtyard. Half of the students in the courtyard's attention on him and Harry. Malfoy was again with his large and thuggish cronies, Crabbe and Goyle.

Serena furiously walked to where the boys were. Choosing between hitting Malfoy on the shin again or using a hex on him.

"Everyone line up!" Malfoy laughed. "Harry Potter's giving signed photos."

"No I'm not." said Harry angrily.

Malfoy saw Serena walking towards them and took a step back but tried to mock, "Oh look, another fan! Moore wants your signed photos too, Potter!" he sneered.

"Shut up, Malfoy. Such a rubbish comeback as always." Serena spat and glared at him hatefully.

"You're just jealous," piped up Colin, whose entire body was about as thick as Crabbe's neck.

"Jealous?" Malfoy sniggered. Half the courtyard was already listening in. "Of what? I don't want a foul scar right across my head, thanks. I don't think getting your head cut open makes you that special, myself."

"Eat slugs, Malfoy," said Ron angrily.

"Be careful, Weasley." said Malfoy. "You don't want to start any trouble or your Mommy'll have to come and take you away from school." He put on a shrill, piercing voice. "If you put another toe out of line'-"

Some Slytherin fifth-years nearby laughed loudly at this.

"Weasley would like a signed photo, Potter." smirked Malfoy. "It'd be worth more than his family's whole house-"

Serena saw Ron whipping out his Spellotaped wand, but all of them heard Hermione whispered, "Look out!"

Serena sighed after seeing Lockhart approaching.

"What's all this, what's all this?" He asked while striding toward them, his turquoise robes swirling behind.

He didn't seem confident enough earlier with the pixies, Serena thought and rolled her eyes.

"Who's giving out signed photos?"

Lockhart's eyes turned to Harry and he flung an arm around his shoulders.

Oh great, Serena thought. He found a rival in fame.

"Shouldn't have asked. We meet again, Harry!"

Harry was now red on the face and was trying to get away from the Professor but he insisted and turned to Colin. "Come on then, Mr. Creevey." he showed his perfect teeth as usual and looked at the camera. Harry could illustrated a tomato with his face.

"A double portrait, can't do better than that. And we'll both sign that for you." He beamed at Colin.

Colin eagerly used his chance and captured a picture of the two. The bell rung exactly the moment Colin's camera flashed. Lockhart was still gleaming and holding into Harry's shoulder.

Serena was having the urge to push him aside and save Harry from the embarrassing situation but that would be stupid to do to a teacher.

"Off you go, move along there." the professor told the students gathered around. No one actually moved but Lockhart was the one who lead Harry away from them.

Serena heard him say, "A word to the wise, Harry." which made her breathe in disbelief. She can't see any wise part of Lockhart.

Serena looked at Colin who was still beaming from his success. "Happy now?" she asked not really showing enthusiasm.

Colin nodded his head full of excitement.


	9. Chapter 8 - Flying Lesson

If not for DADA lessons with Lockhart and Potions with Snape, Serena might have had a perfect start of term. Transfiguration was her best class so far. She liked History of Magic because she was able to sleep without being noticed. She tried to focus at first but the teacher who is a ghost, was using a very boring monotone voice that made most of the Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs sleep. Charms wasn't so bad either.

Professor Flitwick was the cheerful kind of professor who reminded Serena of her primary school teacher. The only difference was that this professor was tiny and was using a pile of books for him to stand on.

Their first lesson was about a simple levitation charm. They were tasked to make a feather float in the air. Professor Flitwick encouraged them that it would be easier because the object they were given for practice was light enough. They were paired up and Serena was partnered with Colin. She gave a glance toward Ginny who was paired up with Jemima.

"Remember the spell, it's Wingardium Leviosa. And don't forget to wave your hands like this." said Professor Flitwick while illustrating the way their hands must be swayed. He did it while saying, "Swish and flick."

All the students from Gryffindor and Ravenclaw had several tries before succeeding. It was Luna who first levitated her feather. She earned a 'well done' from Professor Flitwick and was awarded five points to Ravenclaw. Her partner, a boy who Serena didn't know the name was quite astonished that the 'weird girl' from their house was the first one to do that. Ginny was also awarded five points after Luna.

Serena and Colin concentrated on the feather and repeatedly swished and flicked their wands while trying to clearly utter the spell.

"Wingardium Leviosa." Serena said then Colin squeaked in delight. "You did it too, Rena!"

Serena grinned but scratched her head when the feather which floated for a few seconds fell. "Not really. I need more practice." she pouted.

She was awarded two points for that. Most of the other students were also able to do what Serena achieved. Desmond on the other hand didn't, and even managed to blow up his feather.

"You remind me of another student from your house, Mr. Rowley." Professor Flitwick told him with a slight chuckle. Serena guessed that it was Seamus Finnigan who she saw with burnt hair the other day.

Their class with Professor Sprout was also interesting. The Gryffindors were joined by the Slytherins. They weren't given hands on activities yet and were only introduced to numerous weird types of plants.

Another class with the Hufflepuffs was Transfiguration taught by Professor McGonagall. Like what Serena thought from her first impression of her, the professor was really not someone to cross. She gave a strict and clever aura that impressed Serena.

"Transfiguration is some of the most complex and dangerous magic you will learn at Hogwarts," the professor said. "Anyone messing around in my class will leave and not come back. You have been warned." Then she changed her desk into a pig and back again.

Serena clapped along with the other students. This was the class she was looking forward to. It was her dad's favorite.

Serena was disappointed when they were only given lectures about theories of transfiguration. After the lectures; they were given match sticks, to turn into needles. Serena thought that it was the widest smile she did since she arrived at Hogwarts when she turned the match into a silver and pointed needle.

The class ended and she was the only one to succeed and earned a very rare smile from Professor McGonagall. Serena also thought that there was something that flickered in the teacher's eyes.

"Professor McGonagall likes Serena." Ginny said to Colin. "It's obvious." she giggled.

"You're overacting. She was just happy that one student finished the task." Serena rolled her eyes but did not manage to hide her smile.

As for Gryffindor-Slytherin relationship, Serena had tried to put the gaps aside and not to judge them so easily; but as the few days they interacted with them, the Slytherin students themselves encouraged the feud between the other houses.

One Slytherin student named Robin Bowman had thrown an unnecessary ingredient to Jemima's Cauldron during their Potions class. Jemima's partner, Diana Edge who was also Gryffindor, tried to report it to Snape but the professor didn't even dock points from Bowman. He simply checked her cauldron and walked away.

Nothing much happened in their Herbology with Slytherins yet another one was during their lunch. Malfoy kept on bullying a Hufflepuff first year. Lewis and Colin tried to stop him but ended up being hit by a body bind curse. It was lucky Hermione was there and helped the two boys back on their feet.

Another lesson Serena hoped to be a good one, was their first flying lesson. It was on late-friday afternoon. Serena almost skipped towards the Great Hall as she greeted her classmates including some of the older Gryffindors.

"What are you so happy about?" Harry asked.

"It's our first flying lesson!" Serena said dramatically while pretending to wipe tears in her eyes. Harry grinned and was about to speak when Neville interrupted. "Good luck with that, Rena. My first time was really awful. Broke an arm— worse was that we were with Slytherins." he said while turning glum.

Serena's mood subsided as she recalled that they were taking that class with the Slytherins. She made a grunting noise, "We're supposed to be taking ours with them, too." she pouted and buried her face above the table.

"Don't worry, I bet you'll do great. Don't mind those lot." Harry encourages as he pushed a treacle tart into his mouth.

"Says the kid who had an instant flying match with Malfoy." Hermione reminded with a bossy tone.

"And easy for you to say! You are a natural flyer! The moment you said 'Up' the broom already responded." Ron said with a mixture of envy and praise.

Harry just laughed it off and looked at Serena who was not even subtle about being awestruck.

"A flying match?!" she said.

Harry scratched his head and looked slightly embarrassed.

"Not really, Malfoy just got hold of Neville's remembrall when Madam Hooch took him to the Hospital Wing. We were told not to use our brooms yet but Malfoy challenged me to get it by flying. Then after catching it—"

"With a sharp dive!!" Seamus exclaimed. Serena giggled when she realized other Gryffindors were actually listening to them.

"He was a feet above the ground when he survived that!" Dean said proudly like it was him who did it.

"You're exaggerating." Harry blushed but gave the guys a smile.

"But then McGonagall witnessed it." Ron continued but no one seemed to be worrying about that.

"To make it short, Harry disobeyed our teacher but ended up being rewarded as the new Gryffindor Seeker. Finished." Hermione ended with disapproval.

"That was brilliant!!" Serena praised. So that's how he became the youngest Seeker throughout the century. Then Serena giggled, "Be happy that Colin is not here, or he'll be asking for another autograph."

"Oh, shut up." muttered Harry while checking the other seats for any sign of Colin or Lockhart.

It was time for the flying lessons with the Slytherins. Serena waited for Ginny and the others.

Serena figured that Ginny didn't get much sleep. "You okay, Gin?" Serena asked when the Gryffindors gathered to go outside the castle where the lessons were to be conducted.

"Yeah." Ginny answered. Serena grinned and teased her.

"You didn't get much sleep, did you? Were you busy thinking of Harry or were you awake all night writing on your diary? I wouldn't be surprised if your diary starts to talk." laughed Serena but it didn't take long because Ginny didn't appreciate her joke and suddenly looked anxious.

They were already outside the vast lawn of the castle when they found the Slytherins also walking from the opposite direction where the greenhouses were.

Serena stopped walking and faced Ginny. She pinched Ginny's cheeks and stretched it.

"Wha— or wu— ooin?" Ginny tried to say while her eyebrows raised in surprise.

"I don't know what your problem is but seriously, you look like a gnome! Stop making that face and smile."

Ginny touched her cheeks and frowned at Serena because it became redder than it normally was but she rolled her eyes and smiled.

"It's our free time after this, right? Could we hang around at Hagrid's hut later? Just for a little bit of fresh air." she asked.

"Sure. But aren't we breathing the same fresh air that we could find in Hagrid's hut?" joked Serena.

"Ron usually visit there. Fred and George too (at night). They said Hagrid's funny and very nice to them."

"Really? So is that all or you're actually expecting someone else to see there." whispered Serena because they were already at the spot where the brooms were laid. She was pertaining to Harry; then she smirked at Ginny when she saw her blush.

There was an awkward tension in the atmosphere as the two houses were gathered together without a teacher. Not more than a minute later, a short grey-haired woman with yellow eyes arrived with a whistle hanging around her neck. She walked briskly to the area with brooms and motioned them to come.

"Come on now, first years. I am Madam Rolanda Hooch and I am to teach for your first flying lesson. Let's be quick and go to your brooms."

The students randomly chose their broom and stood beside it. Serena's excitement rushed to her again. She hurriedly walked to the nearest broom. It was kind of old and dusty with its twigs sticking out in different directions.

"No, don't pick it up young lady." Madam Hooch called to Jemima.

"Alright, now raise your right hand over your brooms and say, 'up'."

All of the first years shouted 'Up' at the same time and Serena's broom instantly zoomed to her hand. She smiled widely and checked Ginny out. Same to her, Ginnyalready held the broom. She also looked at Serena and they both smiled proudly.

They were only two of the few who managed to lift their broom, one other Gryffindor was Calvin McLaggen. Bowman was one of the Slytherins who did in on first try. Felix did it in his second try while Desmond and other Gryffindor students had to shout several 'Up's to get theirs zoom to their hand except for Colin and Jemima who's brooms only levitated inches above the ground then fall again. The Slytherins on the other hand were all able to take hold of their brooms.

"Enough of that, Mr. Creevey and Ms. Greatheart. Pick yours up and mount your brooms." Madam Hooch ordered impatiently.

She taught them the correct grip and how to ride the broom without sliding off.

"Now when I blow my whistle, all of you kick off from the ground as hard as you can. Try to rise for a few feet and go back down by leaning forward slightly."

Serena looked around and most of the students were already anxious and scared. She made an inside smile and breathed in. 'I can do this.'

Madam Hooch took hold of her whistle and examined the anxious faces, "On my whistle, one... two... three—" There were sounds of ground kicking and Serena was one of those who created them.

She blinked hard and smiled triumphantly when she found herself more than ten feet off the ground; the soft wind brushing against her cheeks and ponytailed hair. Hers was higher compared to the other students, except for Ginny who was at least one feet above her.

"You're doing great, Gin!" she shouted.

Bowman and another Slytherin boy named Jaden Harper were also higher than the others and continued to go further up to level with Ginny. They did it smoothly with smirks on their faces.

Madam Hooch called out to the students who were having a hard time flying and told them to get down and try it again more smoothly. She looked at Serena and to those who succeeded and gave them a nod of approval.

"Make your grip firmer, Mr. Rowley."

"Relax, Ms. Edge. Think of brooms like horses which senses fear." Madam Hooch continued to instruct the other students and checked on the students already up and down the ground. She told them to repeat that until they can do it smoothly.

She allowed them to fly around the area and strictly told them to be careful and do not show off.

Serena and Ginny praised each other and levitated a bit higher.

"Nice flying, Moore." McLaggen grinned when they passed each other.

"Same to you."

Felix was flying back and forth to Desmond and was helping him along with Madam Hooch's advices.

"Settle down now."

"I'm the worst with brooms." Jemima cried.

"Tell me about it." Lewis joined her.

Lewis was able to summon the broom to his hand but was too nervous that he did not manage to levitated smoothly. They discovered that he was afraid of heights.

"Serena." called Ginny who gestured to Hagrid's hut.

"Oh, right!" They separated from the Gryffindors and ran to Hagrid's hut.

The large man was humming and tending unusually large vegetables. Serena later discovered that those were pumpkins.

"Oh, the youngest Weasley. And Serena Moore. What made you come here?" he asked with a cheerful voice.

"We just want to breathe some fresh air." Ginny smiled.

"And she was hoping we'll bump into Harry Potter." Serena giggled.

Hagrid gave a chuckle when he saw Ginny's face match her red hair's color. "Harry, you say? He hasn't visited me yet. Been wondering when actually. But he sure does spend time here with your brother."

Hagrid offered them rock cakes but they declined but accepted his offer of tea. They had a great time. Hagrid was very kind and caring. He also praised them after they told him about their flying lesson.

"You really remind me of a student who used to barge in here with his friends even at night." he chuckled after Serena caught him examining at her.

"Are you sure its me and not Ginny? I heard Ron and the Weasley twins did." She laughed.

"The Weasleys are another story. Even Charlie and Bill Weasley. But I'm talking about someone else."

Serena was sure that he was giving her a sad smile behind his thick beard.

"Who?" Serena actually had a hunch on who he was talking about.

Hagrid looked at Ginny who was petting Hagrid's large dog named Fang. He leaned a little close to Serena and hesitantly muttered, "It's the young Sirius Black."

That was what she expected. She took a sip of her tea and hesitated for a moment. 'Is this the right time to let others know?' she thought. She took a heavy intake of breath and finally opened her mouth "He—"

"Serena, we probably should be going. My brothers would probably wonder where I am."

Serena looked like she forgotten how to breathe and catched her breath.

Ginny noticed but Serena just smiled at Hagrid. She almost told him who her father is. "It was nice being here Hagrid. We'll come back next time." She stood up and both thanked Hagrid for the tea.

"What's wrong?" Ginny asked.

"I'm just exhausted." Serena grinned.

Ginny was not convinced but smiled. "I wonder if I will be a Quidditch player someday." It was nice of Ginny to do that. She wasn't really ready yet to share her deepest secret; yet she's feeling bad that she can't.

Serena forced to smile and shook her thoughts off. "Me too. What's your dream position? I want to be a chaser or a beater; although girls are unlikely to become beaters."

Their conversation was all about Quidditch as they walked back to the castle and be greeted by Lee and the twins who were surprised to see them.

"Where're you off to?" Ginny asked, "It's almost dark."

Serena noticed they were heading outside the castle. "Oh don't mind them, Ginny. They're probably going to Hagrid."

The twins snickered, "Actually, were going to the forbidden forest." Fred said without hesitation.

Serena laughed and Ginny frowned. But Serena saw the corners of her mouth twitching from trying to hide a smile. "Of course were going to Hagrid." George grinned.

"We miss his rock cakes, you know." Lee added. "They're really fond of it." He patted the twins' shoulders.

Serena and Ginny didn't know which was true but let them go. Serena actually wanted to join them and find out what they were planning to do but instead, they went straight to the common room and had a chat with the others.


	10. Chapter 9 - Ginny's Diary and the Owlery

Serena was hanging out in the common room with other Gryffindors when she noticed that Ginny wasn't around.

"Hey, Diana. Have you seen Ginny?"

"I think I saw her upstairs."

Serena walked to their dorm room to look for Ginny but she was already coming right out of the door. "There you are. I've been wondering where you've been staying at."

Serena noticed something odd with Ginny's expression. Ginny did not respond which made Serena suspicious. "Gin, what's wrong?"

Ginny just walked past her without a word. Serena quite offended with Ginny ignoring her, pulled her gently by her hand.

"Ginevra Weasley, are you ignoring me—", she stopped when she saw Ginny's diary fall.

Serena didn't mind the diary much and looked straight at Ginny. Her face looked blank and pale. "Ginny?!" Serena held her face and anxiously shake her.

The girl blinked hard and looked at Serena with a confused look. "Are you alright?" Serena asked again.

"What?" she asked still confused.

Serena breathed with exasperation. "Are you mental? You're walking with a blank expression and ignoring me."

Ginny looked disturbed by the information but smiled unsurely at Serena.

"Never heard of sleepwalking?" she muttered.

Serena thought about it and frowned. "You mean that's what was happening?" Serena wasn't convinced but that's the only possible conclusion. Ginny nodded and caught a glimpse at her diary which she snatched quickly at their feet.

Serena was still suspicious but invited her friend to the common room.

It was a cold Saturday morning when Serena woke up very early. She thought she heard Colin's voice outside calling out to Harry. She looked around and found Ginny writing on her diary again.

"Wow, you really are serious with that thing."

Ginny looked surprised and slammed the notebook shut then hid it under her blanket. Her reaction made Serena's eyebrows raise instantly.

"Why're you so secretive, I am not going to read it." she pouted and folded her arms.

Ginny bit her lip and looked at Serena and at her diary. "It's just that—" she looked at Serena again and shook her head. "Never mind."

Serena at once pulled her pillow and threw it at Ginny's face. She acted furious and half shouted and half whispered dramatically, "How dare you give me false hope. It should be illegal to make cliffhangers!" she pouted again and glimpsed at the other girls' bed to make sure they weren't disturbed from their sleep.

Ginny giggled and placed her diary inside her drawer which had a sealing enchantment which only the owner can open.

"I agree, but it's nothing important so just forget about it."

Serena sighed and rolled her eyes at Ginny. Her friend was secretive she thought. She couldn't blame her. Serena also have her own secrets.

"Harry and the Quidditch team have practice today." informed Ginny.

Serena stood up and ran to Ginny's bed. "What are you waiting for? Come on. Let's watch!!"

Ginny looked like she was also eager to see the team practice but looked at the window. "Rena, it's the crack of dawn. It's cold outside."

"Let's go to Hagrid's then."

Serena insisted until Ginny agreed. They dressed up in casual attire because it was only Saturday but made sure they were wearing sweaters that are thick enough to prevent the coldness from biting them.

"Are we allowed to go out this early?" Serena whispered.

"I don't know."

Serena giggled. "Either way, we're still going." she was the one on the lead and looked back and forth from Ginny to make sure she was still behind her. The corridors were still empty and only the portraits can be heard talking quietly with each other.

When they were already outside, they felt the cold breeze and Ginny laughed when Serena sneezed like a cat.

"Looks empty." whispered Serena when she peered at the window of Hagrid's hut. The hut was empty and Hagrid was nowhere inside. "Where could Hagrid go this early?" Serena looked at Ginny.

"He's the gamekeeper and keeper of keys, Rena." Ginny rolled her eyes. "He must be doing his job."

"What're you two doing out here?" Hagrid appeared from behind them and the two hurriedly ran to him. "Hi Hagrid." Serena greeted while grinning.

"Hello, but isn't it too early for little kids to go outside?"

"The Gryffindor Quidditch team have a practice. We were just passing by."

"Did you just come out from the Forbidden Forest?" Serena asked curiously.

Hagrid made a coughing noise and looked sideways. "Yes, well I've been feeding the unicorns, hippogriffs and all."

Serena and Ginny looked at each other and was sure that it wasn't just unicorns and hippogriffs he was feeding. They bombarded Hagrid with questions and followed him around, feeding the games and tending the large pumpkins for the Halloween feast. Ginny suggested he could use an engorgement charm to make it larger. Hagrid put that in mind and thanked Ginny. He jokingly muttered about kids bothering and following him around but they knew he was enjoying company even with them.

They said goodbye later and walked to the Quidditch field. It was Serena's first time there and she excitedly shook Ginny. "I can't believe this field is so huge and beautiful!!" she exclaimed even though she already have gone in Quidditch games with her mom. Ginny laughed and pointed at the team who were in the middle of the field.

"There's the team. Looks like Wood's teaching them new strategies."

Ginny only looked interested with the boy on the broom who was soaring near Fred and George. Harry really looked like an amazing flyer. The Gryffindor Quidditch robes and his Nimbus 2000 suited him perfectly.

"Look this way, Harry! This way!"

Serena looked at the stands where the small voice came from. She laughed when she saw Colin with his camera with an excited look on his face.

Serena also caught a sight of Ron and Hermione so she pointed them out to Ginny.

"Let's go there, Gin."

Ginny looked hesitant and blushed. She was actually looking at the Seeker. "Aren't you hungry?"

Serena was but she was more excited to watch the practice. "Nope."

"You go, I would like to have food in my stomach first, you know." said Ginny.

Serena pouted but did not insist. She knew Ginny was just shy for others to see her watching Harry play. Ron would be teasing her about it. They separated and Serena ran to Ron and Hermione. "Hi guys!" Serena greeted and sat down beside Hermione.

"Wasn't that Ginny with you?" Ron asked. "Yes, but she said she's hungry."

Ron snickered and looked at the flying players. "I knew it. She couldn't stand being around Harry. She fancies him too much." Ron laughed and Hermione rolled her eyes.

Serena laughed along and was amused by Ron's reaction. He looked like he was having a good time pairing his sister with Harry.

"What on Merlin's— Come on guys, nasty Slytherins approaching." Hermione told and while looking at the Slytherins in their Quidditch robes.

The three of them stood up and sprinted across the grass to see what's going on.

"Is that Malfoy?" Serena frowned at the sight of the pale faced blonde boy.

"He looks like a pale faced troll so I assume that's him." Ron answered.

The players saw them approaching and they confirmed the boy was Malfoy who smirked at the three of them.

"Oh, look. A field invasion," said one of the older Slytherins.

"What's happening?" Ron turned to Harry, "Why aren't you playing? And what's he doing here?" he asked gesturing at Malfoy.

Draco Malfoy smirked and walked to him while brandishing his new robes. "I'm the new Slytherin Seeker, Weasley."

"Everyone's just been admiring the new brooms my father bought our team."

The three new comers looked at the seven brooms each Slytherin members were holding. Ron even gaped after seeing them.

"Good aren't they?" Malfoy boasted. "But perhaps the Gryffindor team will be able to raise some gold and get new brooms, too. You could raffle off those Cleensweep Fives. I expect a museum would bid for them."

The Slytherin team all howled with laughter. Serena whispered to Hermione, "Briber." Hermione agreed and turned to the Malfoy.

"At least no one on the Gryffindor team had to buy their way in." she said sharply. "They got in on pure talent."

Serena pursed her lips to prevent herself from laughing and the Gryffindors smiled at Hermione, but Malfoy's smug look on the face flickered.

"No one asked your opinion, you filthy little Mudblood," he spat which caused everyone except Harry and Hermione in an uproar. Serena looked like she could kick Malfoy again and now straight to his face.

Fred and George almost attacked Malfoy if Flint hadn't intervened. The girls shrieked "How dare you!"

Ron didn't let Flint stand on the way and pointed his wand to Malfoy under Flint's arm. "You'll pay for that one, Malfoy!"

There was a loud bang that echoed around the stadium and a green light had backfired from Ron's wand. He was sent flying backward into the grass.

"Ron! Ron! Are you alright?" Hermione worriedly asked.

Ron was about to speak but no words came out of his mouth. Instead, several slimy and disgusting slugs fell on his lap.

The Slytherins roared with laughter.

Serena glared at them and assisted Harry and Hermione in helping Ron to stand.

"We'd better get him to Hagrid's, it's nearest." said Harry and the two girls nodded.

"What happened, Harry? What happened? Is he ill? But you can cure him, can you?" Colin asked in a quick voice as he danced along side with them.

Ron gave another belch and slugs came pouring out of his mouth.

"Ooohh. Can you hold him still, Harry?" Serena quite annoyed pulled Colin to stop him.

"Get out of the way Colin!" said Harry angrily.

"I'll hold him off." Serena told Harry while still clinging to Colin's robes. Harry looked at Serena and thanked her none verbally.

"What happened? Is Ron alright? Those slugs are sure disgusting." Colin said but looked fascinated. "Ouch!"

Serena smacked Colin on the head. "You don't know when to stop do you?" she rolled her eyes.

"What's that for?" he asked while rubbing the part Serena hit. He looked really innocent and confused.

Serena gave a sigh and shook her head at her classmate. "Stop taking pictures of Harry alright. He's not enjoying it."

"But it was Ron I'm taking pictures of." he reasoned.

"I mean— i was just— uggh, seriously?" Serena exclaimed impatiently. "Forget it, come on. I haven't eaten breakfast yet."

"Serena!"

"Bloody— not now." Serena grimaced.

"Oh, Mr. Creevey. Not here for another picture, are you?" Lockhart said while smiling his usual smile.

Lockhart looked at Serena again, "May I have a private word, Serena?" Even for a professor, Serena didn't like it that the man was already calling her by her first name. "Sorry professor, I haven't had breakfast yet. We should—"

"Just a moment." Lockhart insisted. Serena sighed as Colin left them hesitantly because of Serena's expression.

"I expect your mom had already told you a lot of things about me." he said charmingly which had no effect on Serena.

"Yes." Serena answered blankly before adding, "Sir."

"Lovely! But to be straight to the point. Your mother has always been an extraordinary witch who I always admired even at school. I want to inform you that I really do have and still have feelings for you mother, Selena."

Serena gaped at the professor with horror and looked disgusted. Lockhart did not notice that and continued, "That is why I'm telling her daughter first before—"

"Sorry sir. I don't want to be rude, but you have no chance with my Mom." Serena exclaimed firmly.

Lockhart looked affronted. "Why not? She's not married and your father is not—"

"Are you just talking to me about my dad casually? Haven't you noticed you're being too insensitive?" Serena have forgotten that it was her Professor she's speaking to.

Lockhart was startled with her reaction and realized what he's done. "Forgive me if I offended—"

"Please, forget about whatever you want to tell me. Because I have a hunch on what it is. For your information, sir," she gave an emphasis on the word sir, "My mom loves my dad very much and wouldn't just let anyone other than him to be her man. And to be honest, both of us doesn't like you very much."

Lockhart was obviously not expecting that

He gave Serena a cold look and cleared his throat. "Very well. Do not think that I don't have an guess on who your father is. Ten points from Gryffindor for your rude attitude, young lady."

Serena gritted her teeth with anger but did not react. It was worth it. Even if Lockhart guessed right, Serena didn't care. She would proudly confirm who her dad is. The professor walked briskly to the castle with his colorful robes flying along.

Serena's mood remained that way that she forgotten to have her breakfast. She walked straight to the common room and was greeted by Felix and Desmond.

"Oi, Serena." Felix called. Serena tried to compose herself and looked at the two.

"Where were you? Your owl came and brought this letter." Felix showed her the letter. It was from her mom. What a timing.

"Where's my owl?" she asked. She said calmly.

"Must be up in the Owlery."

Serena thanked them and went to the Owlery where she found Wago sleeping soundly along with hundreds of owls.

"Hey there, boy." the owl woke up and was happily hooting to see his owner.

Serena sat down on the floor not minding that it could be dirty. Her owl flew beside her and nipped her fingers gently. "You must be exhausted." she said.

Serena opened the letter and read it aloud like Wago was interested.

Dear Serena,

I am very proud and pleased to know you're a Gyffindor. And yes, you have always been a brave girl. Even if you were sorted in any house, I would have been proud just the same.

I am nothing but glad that you have made great friends. Before I departed, I met Arthur Weasley again, the man that helped us with your trunk. He is a nice wizard and I assume that the Weasleys you've made friends with are his children.

I am also glad that you and Harry are now friends. I hope I could meet him too and if its possible maybe we could visit him during our vacations. I discovered Harry stayed at the Weasleys' house for the rest of August and Molly Weasley, Mr. Weasley's wife had mentioned me that Harry was being starved at his home. I don't want to believe it but I think its time for me to check on your dad's godson. I know I have no responsibility but he is also the son of my best friend. I would want to see him being treated properly.

Me and your Grandma are perfectly fine. We miss you too, so much. Your Grandma even asked me if you're doing great at school but since you haven't even started yet, we only hope you're having fun learning magic.

And about that Severus Snape, I don't want you to judge him. He is one of the students your dad and most of our friends including me, didn't like very much, but I hope he would be a good teacher.

Let Wago rest before you send him off again. Or you can send letters to the Ministry and they'll be the one to send it overseas.

I miss you so much, Rena. Please take care of yourself and don't wander at night too much. Stay out of trouble!

Say the same to Harry. I've heard about him flying Mr. Weasley's car. I almost had a heart attack but it actually reminded me of Sirius and James flying your dad's muggle motorcycle which Remus and I helped at enchanting. Lily wouldn't have approved. But I am not encouraging you to do the same, if that's what you think!

I am about to write a novel if I continue, just know that I miss you and I love you.

Love,

Mom

P.S. Remus wrote to me. He bet that you'll be in Gryffindor. I said Hufflepuff but looks like I owe him.

Serena was laughing a lot while reading the last parts of her mom's letter. She couldn't believe her mom could show different emotions through a single letter.

She smirked when she remembered what Lockhart tried to do but her mood was immediately ruined that moment because she wondered if she was being selfish by hindering Lockhart on courting her mom.

She never pictured her mom marrying again. She was always hoping for a day her dad's name would be cleared and they could be together. Was she being selfish? But then she could still feel her mom's love for her dad.

Serena mood shifted again and was now feeling way worse. She felt hurt at the reminder that her dad haven't even met her. She hugged her knees and released the tears that was trying to break free from her eyes.

She stayed there for a long while. Her stomach was now making noises but she didn't payed attention to it. She still hadn't stopped crying when she heard footsteps.

"Serena?" the owner of the voice ran to her, "Are you alright? Is there anything wrong?"

Serena looked up with red and wet eyes to see a horror-struck Harry.

"You look awful! What happened?" he was kneeling down to Serena's level.

Serena composed herself and sat down properly with her legs crossed.

"What are you doing here?" she asked casually.

Harry was disappointed with her answer but just breathed a sigh. He copied Serena and sat down in front of her. Serena noticed Harry was holding a sandwich.

"I've come to see Hedwig, but I guess he's flying around." Harry answered but was still looking worried at Serena.

Serena nodded and the two stayed quiet.

Wago who was sleeping beside Serena woke up, hooted as a goodbye and flew off.

"Is that you're owl?" Harry asked to break the silence and Serena nodded. "That's Wago. My mom bought him for my birthday last June."

The silence wasn't awkward but it did bother Harry. He was worried and didn't know how to help. Girls aren't the same as boys.

"Serena, tell me. Are you alright?" he asked again. He looked hopefully at Serena and Serena shook her head.

"Not really."

"Is there something I can do?" Harry asked.

"You can give me that sandwich if it's okay."

Harry looked surprised and laughed. He must have remembered that Serena was also in the Quidditch field early in the morning.

"Here you go, I was actually giving that to Hedwig but she isn't here."

Serena grinned and accepted the sandwich. She must have looked funny right at the moment but she really was hungry. She took a bite while Harry looked at the letter she was holding.

"Were you sending a letter?"

"No, I was reading one." she said after swallowing her food.

"Does the letter have anything to do with it?" Harry asked.

"Not entirely." she said while lowering the sandwich. She lifted the letter and looked at it again.

"My mom told me to stay out of trouble. And she also told me to say the same to you."

Harry looked surprised and confused. "Why would she say that?"

"I told you she's your mom's close friend. And she want to know if your doing alright after that car incident."

Harry was touched by Serena's mom. He wasn't expecting that.

"Then why were you crying?" he insisted.

"It's something to do with— my dad."

Harry did not speak and waited for Serena to continue. He didn't know what to ask without offending Serena. Serena haven't mentioned anything about her dad the last time they had a serious conversation.

"I never met him." Serena blurted out while closing her eyes. "I never met him but I had grown up with the fact that my mom loves him and that my dad was just— is just in this situation that he can't go to us. He does not know he has a daughter."

Harry was speechless and didn't know what to say. He too, never met his parents.

"I just can't understand how I can miss someone I never met." Serena was crying again but was a lot calmer than before.

Harry was dumbfounded. He had always felt the same towards his parents.

Harry stretched his hand and patted Serena on the head gently. "I know how you feel. Just like you, I never knew how I am missing my parents without even knowing them. But one thing I'm sure of is that I have my friends around me that I can call my family. They are the people I lean on when feeling sad at times like this."

Serena finally smiled and wiped her tears. "I guess you're right." she sniffed and smiled.

"I just needed a moment to release this heavy feeling. Thank you, Harry."

Harry returned the smile and stood up. "Come on, you should eat breakfast. A sandwich won't do. Ginny must be worried."

Serena followed and their later conversation while walking to the Great Hall was mainly about Quidditch. When she went to Ginny, she was bombarded with questions and she really was worried like Harry said.

"You're really unfair." Ginny pouted.

"What did I do?" Serena asked.

"You had another heart to heart talk with Harry didn't you. You came in together."

Serena laughed at her. "So you're openly telling me that you're jealous?"

Ginny's face went red, "That's not what I meant."

"Oh really?"

"I mean I feel like Harry knows more about you than how much I do!"

Serena was surprised and she felt like crying again. She didn't though, because it was really exhausting. She was deeply moved that Ginny wants to know more about her.

She decided that if she'll be telling anyone who her dad is, the first to know would be Ginny and Harry.


	11. Chapter 101- Dissendium

That Saturday afternoon passed much quicker than Serena had expected. The Gryffindor first years were having a good time together at the Great Hall. Ron and Harry were complaining about the detention they were about to have that night.

Ron was supposed to be having his detention with Filch in the trophy room. He was told to do it without magic.

"That would take all night to finish!" he grumbled before biting a large piece of chicken. Serena couldn't blame him but she had a lot of practice with that though. Serena' mom refrained from doing magic since they lived in a muggle neighborhood. They usually do the household works by hand and no magic.

Harry on the other hand was another issue. He was tasked to have detention with Lockhart and help him answer his fan mail. Serena shivered at the thought and wondered what would she feel if she were in Harry's place. That would be a nightmare. Just like her, Harry looked so unpleased with his detention.

In the late afternoon, Serena and Ginny decided to explore the castle. There were no classes so they had all their time to try and find something interesting about the castle. They walked through corridors which students doesn't usually take and the two girls were actually surprised on what they found out.

"This, mate. Is the secret to our success! We found it during our first year."

Serena met Ginny's eyes. "Was that your brother?" she whispered.

Serena meant one of the twins for their voices were also alike.

"Brilliant! All those years, you decided to tell me now?" that was Lee. Serena was sure of it. She gestured to Ginny to follow the voice and they were inside an empty classroom. She made a shushing gesture to Ginny and pressed her ear against the door that was separating them from the boys.

"No wonder you two knew all the passageways in the castle. I have always wondered how you get away from Filch." laughed Lee.

'They have a map!' Serena mouthed wide-eyed to Ginny who was just as amazed.

"Well it is our greatest secret, right George?"

"It is and now we revealed it to you! Consider this a privilege from the makers themselves! Blimey, I can't think of a more brilliant group than them."

Within a split second, the two girls found themselves stumbling on the floor after one of the boys inside opened the door.

"What do we have here? Two sneaky girls who are where they are not wanted." Fred frowned.

"We heard it! We heard about a secret. You have a map, don't you?" Serena demanded with gleaming eyes.

"How come you've never told any of us before? I'm your sister!" Ginny pouted and folded her arms looking astonished at the twins.

"If you were really eavesdropping, you'll note that we mentioned that this is our greatest secret which only the two of knew." Fred grinned while slipping a parchment inside the pocket of his robes. Serena was disappointed. They already found out, why hide it then.

"It's just a map," she said.

The three boys looked offended. "Just a map?! Well, that's true. But don't underestimate the power of this map!"

She saw Ginny roll her eyes and breathed in exasperation. "Who are you kidding? You just want us to feel even more curious."

The twins grinned at them while Lee just gave them a chuckle.

"We don't deny were proud of you, little sis. Who would have thought that you're leveling up in sneakiness." snorted George.

"Gee, thanks." Ginny blurted with a bery obvious sarcastic tone.

"Tut tut, girls. I think you should stop minding other's business. Let's get going now, can we." Lee lead them to the corridors.

"Don't worry Ginny, we'll let you know someday." George winked and grinned at the two girls.

Serena was completely disappointed on how that turned out. She was really eager to find out about the castle but it looked like she need to do that on her own, without a map.

"You reckon it's really a map? I mean they looked like they were just poking fun of us." Ginny frowned.

Serena knew that they weren't joking. She was certain that it was a map. How else could the twins know all the secret passages throughout the castle?

In the evening, Serena watched Felix and Desmond play wizards' chess. It's just like the muggle chess but the pieces moves as you instruct them. Felix's piece even shouted at him for choosing the wrong move. Ginny having a conversation with Hermione and the twins were playing Exploding snap with Lee and Colin.

Around eight o'clock, Harry and Ron appeared from the stairs of the boys' dormitory and was looking quite grim.

"Oi! Harry, Ron! Where're you off to— what the?!" shouted Fred who lost in their game but returned his attention to the two.

"Detention." they frowned.

"Oh poor kids." Lee acted.

Fred marched to Harry and Ron and patted them both on the shoulder.

"Don't worry, mates. This consequence is nothing compared to the legacy you've shared to young and old mischief makers." Fred gave them a funny salute, so did George and Lee. The students broke into laughter except for someone Serena noticed. It was Ginny.

Serena giggled and sat down beside her frozen friend. "Oi, you can breathe. You know that right? Did you forget how?" Serena teased in a whisper.

Ginny glared at her and turned red.

"Really, Ronald! I still couldn't accept it that you were able to perform a greater stunt than us." George exclaimed while acting annoyed.

"Oh, please! Will you stop tolerating your brother's stupid action?!" Hermione thundered. She was still upset about the danger Harry and Ron got themselves into.

"Hermione, sorry to say this but; I think you're scolding the wrong people." laughed Serena that who earned a frown from Hermione.

Hermione was about to continue her rant but Harry cut her off.

"Er— I think we should get going now." he mumbled.

The other students also decided to disband and go to their own dormitories but Serena noted that Fred, George and Lee didn't head to their room, but to the portrait door following Harry and Ron.

'They're up to something again, I'm sure." Serena thought.

"I bumped into Harry and Ron but neither told me what they are up to. Do you know?" Colin suddenly appeared from the entrance and rushed in front of Serena and Ginny still holding his camera.

"Colin, you're doing it again." Serena huffed.

"Doing what?" Colin asked innocently.

"Your obsession in following Harry around! You even memorized his schedule!" she pointed out.

Ginny who was finally breathing again hit Serena in the arm playfully. "He's just desperate to see a celebrity." she joked while giggling.

"Oh, right. I guess you also plan to memorize it?" she teased while folding her arms.

"I d-do not!" Ginny stammered.

"It's not like that. I just want to share the pictures I took with my father and brother, Dennis. He would be more than glad to see the famous Potter boy written in many books in a picture with his older brother." Colin gleamed.

Serena smiled but it faded when she remembered the reason Harry was written in books. Colin climbed to their dorm muttering about developing the pictures he took for the whole day.

The fire in the hearth was filling the room with a generous amount of warmth but Serena noticed how pale and cold Ginny looked. She also kept glancing at the stairs to their dorm.

"Gin, are you alright? You look sick."

Ginny shook her head and gave Serena a weak smile. "I'm just sleepy. I think I should have an early sleep."

"Oh, you don't have to," said Ginny, "You can stay here if you want. Besides, I'm off to sleep and you'll be bored."

"Like I have anything to do here." reasoned Serena.

"I'm pretty sure you have many things in mind." Ginny grinned.

This made her grin, too. The moment Ginny left, Serena checked her pocket if her wand was still there and went straight to the portrait hole.

The corridors were now dark and isolated. Only the lit candles on the wall were providing light. Serena did not expect to be nervous. It was the first time she'll be roaming the castle for real.

'Come on now, Rena. You're a Gryffindor. You're not afraid of the dark.' she reminded herself.

She walked down many flights of stairs and looked around as different portraits follow her with their gazes. Some tried to talk to her and scold her for roaming around at night. She enjoyed talking from portrait to portrait and asked them for secret passageway but none of them answered her. They just asked her a lot of questions in return. Because of this, she hadn't kept track of what floor she was in.

"STUDENTS OUT OF BED!!!"

She jumped from surprise and fright when she heard a shrill shout from behind her. She expected to see Filch but instead, she saw two red haired boys and a boy with dreadlocks running towards her.

She quickly hid behind the nearest armour and hoped she weren't seen.

The boys passed through her but stopped just a few steps aways. The Fred, George and Lee were laughing so hard while catching their breath.

"I swear, I'll do anything just to kick that bloody cat!" Fred panted.

"I told you that ain't a cat, Fred. Mrs. Norris is part kneazle!"

"Quick! Before he sees us."

"Dissendium!" muttered George while looking at the statue of the one eyed witch.

Serena was not able to contain her excitement as she witnessed the hump on the statue's back moved and revealed a dark opening.

"Weasleys! You brats. I know that it's you!"

"Hurry!" the three scuttled to the dark passage and the hump of the witch moved back to its original position.

"Cool." Serena whispered to herself while Filch passed through her. He stopped at the statue for a split second and left to the stairs.

"When I catch on you—" the caretaker's voice trailed off and Serena made sure if it was safe for her to check out the statue.

"Time for an adventure," she smiled, "Dissendium."

The hump moved once again and the dark passage felt like it was inviting Serena to enter. Serena took a heavy breath and pulled out her wand. "Lumos."

The tip of her wand created a small light enough for her to be able to walk in the dark. The passageway closed immediately after she stepped inside.

"Well, that was rash," she mumbled as she realized that she didn't know how to open the entrance from the other side. Serena's excitement was so overwhelming that she did not spend too long worrying about how to get out and instead, she walked further into the dark discovering a lot of diverging paths.


	12. Chapter 102 - Sleepwalker

"Time for an adventure," she smiled, "Dissendium."

The hump moved once again and the dark passage felt like it was inviting Serena to enter. Serena took a heavy breath and pulled out her wand. "Lumos."

The tip of her wand created a small light enough for her to be able to walk in the dark. The passageway closed immediately after she stepped inside.

"Well, that was rash," she mumbled as she realized that she didn't know how to open the entrance from the other side. Serena's excitement was so overwhelming that she did not spend too long worrying about how to get out and instead, she walked further into the dark discovering a lot of diverging paths.

There were paths that automatically lit up the lights on the walls then closes after she passed but she stopped in the midst of the dark when she felt the floor beneath her vibrate. There was also a faint sound of something gliding against the concrete ground she was standing on.

Serena was starting to freak out. She slowly lowered her wand and pointed it on the floor as if waiting for something jump on her but there was nothing.

"Look who's here."

Serena jumped from fright. She thought her heart was going to detach from her chest but she sighed in relief after recognizing the owner of the voice.

"Goodness! You don't know how happy I am to see you." she panted the gave a weak laugh.

"How on earth did you find this passageway?" asked Fred. All the three boys were also holding their wands with light on their tips.

"It's thanks to you, guys!" Serena grinned, "I just overheard the password when you were running away from Filch."

"Blimey, that wasn't like us to be so careless." George muttered while scratching his head.

Serena laughed at the statement. "Really? With all the mischief you've been playing, I doubt you have been not careless."

George grinned and turned to Fred. "What do you think Fred, should we let her come with us? She might get lost, you know."

Fred examined Serena and looked at Lee and George. "I still don't want to share all our secrets."

"I won't tell your secret, whatever that is! But if it's the map, I already know that so you don't have to hide it." she pleaded.

"I told you it's not just a map." Fred said in an offended tone.

Serena rolled her eyes. 'Why are they still hiding it?' she thought.

"Look here, Moore—"

"Serena." she corrected.

"Sorry," Fred said, "It's brilliant that you were able to enter the passageway and we're more than glad to share these information to other friends of ours but there are certain things we can't share that easily."

"Like your map?"

"Yes." all of them answered in chorus.

Serena sighed and surrendered.

"Alright, alright. Where were you going anyway?"

"A part of the passage that we haven't explored yet." George answered.

"Can I join you?" Serena asked hopefully.

Fred looked hesitant and the two just waited for his answer.

Serena turned to George, "Oh please, just this once! You said it yourself, I might get lost!"

"Fine." Fred finally agreed when George look at him.

"But you're not to share this to anyone yet." he added.

"Yes, sir!" Serena saluted.

The path they took was narrower than the others so the twins walked in the lead while Lee and Serena followed behind them. They continued to go further and Serena couldn't help but notice that the twins were not using the map.

"Er— are you sure where to go?" she asked.

"Of course we are."

"Why aren't you checking the map?"

"And reveal it's magic to you? Don't think so, Moore." Fred smirked.

"What's so special about your map that you don't want me to know?"

"We told you it's a secret."

Lee and George snickered then George patted Serena on the shoulder. "Don't worry, kid. You'll know it someday. After we explored every corner of Hogwarts, I guess." he laughed.

Serena didn't pay attention anymore. She felt another movement underneath the floors.

"Did you hear that?" she whispered to Lee.

"Hear what?" he asked with a puzzled expression.

Serena did not speak and tried to feel the ground again but it stopped.

"Wait a minute." Fred snapped and turned to George and Lee. They huddled far from Serena and she only heard faint mutterings and whispers. The three straightened up and look at Serena.

"I think we're lost."

"What?!" she exclaimed.

"Well, not entirely but that doesn't matter. What matters most is that we get you back to the exit."

"Just open your map already, if we're lost."

"You know we won't." Fred smirked.

Serena knew not to argue and let them lead the way again. She had a feeling these guys were going somewhere they didn't want her to join.

"How do you open the way from here?" she asked.

"Still dissendium."

A few minutes later, they appeared from the passageway and checked both sides for any sign of Filch.

"Let's go back to the common room." Lee whispered.

"As if you are really going back." Serena huffed, "I know you're planning to return inside. Just get on with it and I won't follow. I know you just didn't want me to know about where you were off to."

"Sorry, Serena." George looked sincere but had ahint of amusement in his face so as Fred and Lee.

"Are you going back to the common room then?" Fred asked.

Before Serena could answer, she felt the odd movement once more. Something told her that she would be stupid to follow it but her curiosity won.

"I— I'll just go to the lavatory downstairs." she said. They were just near the stairs and Serena ran to it to follow the sound.

She was already on the run when Lee shouted, "Oi! That's Moaning Myrtle's loo down there!"

Serena didn't bother and just ran downstairs. She gripped her wand tightly and looked around trying to feel the sound and movement but there was no more.

"Lumos." she caught her breath as she waved her lit wand around her. There was no one there. Then there was a different sound approaching her from behind. Faint footsteps echoed around the corridor and she stayed where she was as it came nearer.

At first she was about to flip in annoyance for seeing the twins again. But the red hair she saw was not Fred's nor George's. It was Ginny's.

"Ginny! What on Merlin's beard are you doing here in your jammies?!" she demanded but then stopped when she noticed that Ginny had that blank expression again.

"Ginny!" she ran to her and shook her awake.

The girl blinked and almost fell on her knees. "Oh my! Are you okay?!"

Serena helped her stand up as she blinked her eyes hard and held her head.

"What are you doing here? What are we doing here?" she asked.

"I think you're sleepwalking again?"

She blinked again and sighed. Her pale complexion turned even paler and her knees started to shake.

"Easy, we should get you to the hospital wing—"

"No, I just need to get back to the dorm." she smiled weakly, "I'm getting tired of these late night walks."

"But Madam Pomfrey must have something to prevent sleepwalking right?" Serena insisted in a worried tone.

Ginny shook her head and insisted on going straight to their dorm. Serena finally agreed and lead Ginny to the common room.

The other girls were already sleeping soundly when they entered their room. Ginny went straight to her bed and placed her diary inside its drawer.

"I didn't notice you have that the whole time." Serena spoke. She really didn't.

Ginny just shrugged and went to bed.

Serena stared at Ginny, who immediately fell asleep, then to the drawer beside her. She was resisting the urge to break it open and check the notebook out. Her bed was already prepared and she lied down but was still staring blankly above her. Her thoughts trailed from the sound and then to Ginny's sleepwalking issue.

'There's something suspicious about that diary,' she thought.


End file.
